Shifting Wings
by Doodler100
Summary: Lark was unique. A girl with a gift...a gift that made her stand out. She followed a certain company of dwarves and started to feel something for one of them. A young prince; Kili son of Dis. Hiding from the prying eyes could she show them that she could help them with their quest. With all her courage, and the will of a wizard, anything seemed possible. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my very first fanfiction so all you critics go easy on me! Hope it gets some good reviews!** **I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! ****  
**

**DISCLAIMER-I only own Lark! None of the other characters belong to me!**

**Chapter 1-Owl Eyes**

She perched in the tree, watching the dwarf camp. Her eyes ajusted to the night and her wings were folded against her. The dwarves hadn't noticed her presence even though  
she'd followed them since they left from Bree. They fascinated  
her...so busy with their quest yet, there was always a sense of ease about the group. A chilled wind rushed through the camp and she shivered. The wizard; Gandalf, had left and she had been feeling watched for the rest if the day. "Fili! Kili! You take the first watch!" Her head turned to look at the leader; Thorin Oakenshield. He stood, not far from her tree, and sheathed his sword. She shuffled, ever so slightly, to look at the two, young dwarves who were rising to take watch. The eldest,  
Fili, was very handsome. He stood just at her height and had braided blonde hair, a short beard and his small moustache had also been braided. She wasn't watching Fili though, her gaze was on the younger  
brother. He stood a head taller than his sibling. His hair wild and dark and his eyes alert. He was beautiful. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he turned to look at her tree. "Look Fili! A brown owl!" Lark shifted uncomfortably...he had seen her! She felt her breath get caught in her throat. Kili cupped his hands and hooted at the owl. Such a beautiful sound was his reply. The owl sung to him and he smiled. If she had been human, Lark would've been smiling like crazy. She looked back down at the brothers. Fili lay, on the grass, snores erupted from him immediately and Kili...well he sat beneath her tree and dozed off. Lark heard a grunt and heavy footsteps approaching...TROLLS! They lumbered past the two sleeping dwarves and grasped Myrtle and Minty...Lark froze in panic. The grotesque creatures turned back to the firelight and trudged away. She let out a heavy breath. Letting her body change shape, she jumped down from the tree. Kili opened an eye, lazily. He jumped back when he saw two blue eyes peering at him. The fox sniffed his face with her wet nose, before running off. A little startled, he got up and surveyed the area. Two ponies were missing! Had the fox known? 'Don't be stupid Kili!' He quickly awoke Fili and soon they were looking for the stray beasts. Lark watched with mixed emotions at what happened next. The two brothers sent the 'burglar' into the troll camp. That plan had, obviously, went wrong. Now all the dwarves lay either in bags or tied to the wooden spit. She had to do something...Gandalf!

Adjusting her position she felt her paws shift into velvety wings. She took off in search of the wizard. It seemed like forever but she eventually found him, sitting on a rock smoking. Fluttering close to his ear she whispered, "Dwarves in danger. Need help. Trolls. Hurry!" Gandalf scooped the moth into his hand, he said to her, "Tell the burglar to buy them time and by dawn I shall be there!" Lark took to the sky and raced back to the dwarves. She spotted Bilbo on the edge of the group and flew close to him. "Bilbo listen to me!" The hobbit stared at the insect in shock. "Gandalf is on his way. Buy them time and soon he will be here!" He nodded quickly before whispering, "How?!" Lark paused, she hadn't thought of that, "Say that the seasoning is all wrong and that they're infected...parasites!" He followed her plan, much to the dwarves protests. She rolled her eyes as they denied Bilbo's accusations. A flash of grey, Gandalf had come. "And the dawn will take you all!" The wizard appeared on top of the giant stone, concealing the troll camp, before cracking it in two and turning the trolls to stone. Lark took Gandalf's arrival as her queue to go. Following the dwarves to the troll cave she went up to Gandalf. Kili spotted the moth fluttering towards the wizard. It mesmerised him for a minute, to see Gandalf whispering something to it. "My dear, you have strayed a long way from home!" Lark smiled up to the old man before fluttering off, she shifted back into a fox and watched the dwarves once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Got 2 favorites already! THANKS! Right here comes Chapter 2...Hope you all enjoy it!**

**p.s critics you become a little bit harsher now**

**p.p.s THANK YOU LALAITHELERRINA FOR THE ADVICE ON THIS!**

**DISCLAIMER-I only own Lark! I don't own any of the characters or quotes used in this chapter!**

The dwarves had found some interesting things in the troll cave. Thorin and Gandalf had both found magnificent, elvish blades while the others were making a 'long term deposit' of gold. Lark watched them retreat from the cave, smiles on their faces. It made her happy to see them like that. Rumbling began under her paws and Lark looked round in shock. Something was coming. Fili heard the noise too.

"Something's coming!"

"Run!"

As Kili ran after his companions, he was nearly tripped up by a bolting hare. He stared after it before running off in the direction of his uncle's shouts. Lark ran down an old rabbit hole and waited to see what the trouble was. A familiar scent caught her attention..could it be...

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

RADAGAST?! The old wizard barely left Rhosgobel! What was he doing here? Lark begun to panic...had he been sent to look for her? Did her father know she had left? Did SHE know?! Kili stared at the brown wizard...something that resembled bird poo was on the side of his face. His clothes were tattered and he looked in a panic. What was this strange man doing here? Luckily Gandalf asked what they were all thinking...

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you Gandalf! Something's wrong! Something's terribly wrong!"

"Yes..."

The grey wizard looked at him. Radagast seemed lost in thought. Lark thought, not again...

"Oh! I had a thought..and then I lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!"

He stopped short...and begun to open his mouth. Lark tried to suppress a giggle..it had happened again!

"It's not a thought at all...it's a silly old stick insect!"

Kili looked, a bit disgusted, as Gandalf pulled out the small bug and layed it in Radagast's hand. Then he lead them away from the curious ears of the company so they could talk. Lark watched them approach and moved herself, so that she could hear better. The only words she heard was 'Greenwood sick'...'Dol Guldur'. What were they on about? Her ears pricked up again when she heard a howl. Crawling out of her hole she saw a dark shape approaching the company. WARG SCOUTS! Kili also heard the howl and looked up. The hobbit shot out of his spot and cried..

"WOLF! Was that a wolf?!"

"Wolf, no that is not a wolf!"

A growl erupted behind them and they all turned round to see a black warg lurking behind them. Nocking an arrow, Kili quickly shot it down. Thorin sliced at it's head, making Lark jump with fear. Never had she seen the dwarves this afraid. A couple of shouts from Gandalf and Thorin, had he told anyone about his quest. She shook her head, he would never do that. Radagast stood up and announced.

"I'll draw them off!"

A couple of the dwarves scoffed, causing Lark to glare at them. They knew nothing of Radagast's skill, they shouldn't doubt him. Even Gandalf seemed unsure at this idea.

"These are Gundebarg Wargs, they will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try!"

Lark smiled at his determination. She watched as Gandalf led the dwarves away and Radagast turned to his sled. Leaving her hiding place, she hopped up to the wizard...Radagast turned to see the hare watching him. Her blue eyes, he recognised them immediately and gasped.

"Larka! What are you doing here? You should be in the Greenwood!"

He knelt by her and stroked her back...Lark nuzzled his hand and whispered in his mind.

_"__I'm watching over the dwarves..please don't reveal me! I plan on protecting them all the way."_

_"__My dear, you have to return home. What would SHE say if you got hurt!"_

_"__Well, i'm sure a young warg such as myself will have no trouble protecting herself."_

She saw a smile play along Radagast's face. Hopping a few paces away she curled her back and felt her body change. Sandy coloured fur covered her body and large paws were her feet. He chuckled.

"I'll take the group away. You keep yourself out of trouble!"

Lark pulled a face and thought to herself, 'always do!'. Then she ran after the dwarves, hoping she could catch up...

**OOOOOHHH! Exciting! :D warg chase next and we will be meeting some ELVES! YAY! :D but who is this SHE...mwahahahah! all will be revealed soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaydokey my adoring public here is Chapter 3...warg chase! HEEHEE soooo exciting! Thanks for all the helpful reviews and to the people who have favourited my story and are following it hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER-I only own Lark! **

**Wrestling Match**

She burst out of the bushes just in time. Wargs had begun to circle back round and were sniffing the air. The dwarves had to move or they'd be in trouble. Lark ran around, looking desperately for the group. A familiar scent...KILI! Her nose led her too a group of rocks and there she saw the group hiding. A warg and rider were looming just above them. She connected to Gandalf...

_"Olórin!"_

Gandalf's head shot up and he looked round to stare into the eyes of a sandy coloured warg. Smaller than the rest; she stood out...

_"My dear, you shouldn't be doing this! I am glad that you are though!"_

_ "I have to protect my friends! Lead the dwarves to Imraldis and I'll take care of these two!"_

_ "Don't get yourself hurt or I'll have Radagast as well as HER on at me!"_

_ "Oh, Olórin, you worry as much as Radagast...I'll be fine! So long as you get Kili not to shoot me!"_

The Grey Wizard chuckled before ordering the company to move again. Lark arched her back before attacking the warg and goblin. Kili looked back, hearing the wails, the two wargs were wrestling violently. The smaller, sandy furred one was having a real struggle. Was it helping them? Nocking an arrow he shot at the larger warg, he hoped he'd bought the littler one time to counter attack.

"KILI!"

Hearing his uncle's cries, Kili turned and fled. Lark finished off the large male before getting up. The elves were killing off the rest of the wargs, she had protected them Panting she saw the mop of brown hair disappear into the secret passage to Rivendell. She heaved a sigh of relief before changing into her original shape. Looking down, she examined herself. A few cuts but, they'd soon be long gone.

"Lady Larka!"

She turned round to see Lord Elrond approaching her. Curtsying, she looked up to him. He jumped down off his horse before kissing her hand.

"Why have you strayed so far from the Greenwood? You know the dangers! What has SHE to say about it?"

He caught the guilty look in Lark's eye. His gaze softened and he chuckled. She hadn't told HER. He wondered why Radagast hadn't told HER...Maybe he was scared that SHE would be upset and tear him away from his precious animals...

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell HER my lord! It isn't wise to upset HER and I'm pretty sure my father is as worried as she is!"

The elf's expression became very serious, then turned to one of amusement. Her adopted father, Haum, had been sending him many angry letters about his daughter's disappearance. He also mentioned the fact that his kin, the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, were on course for his realm and it wouldn't be a surprise if she was amongst them.

"Well he is! In fact came to me to explain your antics about three days ago! So your secret is out my dear! The company will arrive in Rivendell any moment now and I should be getting back to greet them. I don't know what you see in those dwarves but, I will be as hospitable as I can for them. Are you coming? "

Lark looked up to him. His hand was outstretched and he smiled at her. She shook her head. Elrond was surprised, why didn't the lady want to meet the men she'd been protecting?

"I am keeping myself hidden until the time is right for me to reveal myself to them. I will travel just a little ahead and dwell outside the valley. If you ever need me, in the time the dwarves are here, just give a sharp bird whistle and I will come. Goodbye my Lord!"

Shifting into a bird, she flew off in the opposite direction to Elrond's horses. She would meet the dwarves again. When they went into the mountains.

**Okay...so she's not going to Rivendell...SHAME! Next chapter will be on the dwarves in Rivendell by themselves. Bet they're missing their guardian! TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay okay...i know i haven't updated for a while and i am sorry! Public please just wait a little longer..PLEASE! i am almost (hopefully) finished the next chapter (Haum) and will (hopefully, again) be publishing it soon! THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Been lacking in the inspiration department! so sorry again! Thank you to all who have reviewed my story! The comments have been sooooooooooooooooo helpful! Love all who have favourited this and are following it! THANKS XXXX **

**Disclaimer-in this chapter I only own Haum**

Kili's eyes darted round as they entered the elven valley. Truly it was magnificent but, he would never admit it to his uncle. Staying to the back, he took in his surroundings. He turned back to see the hobbit lingering behind the group.

"I would keep up Bilbo!"

The hobbit looked to him, confused. Kili sighed and went up to him.

"This is _elven _territory and we don't like the _elves_!"

Bilbo shrugged and walked back to the group with the young prince. Gandalf had spotted an elf he recognised and approached him.

"Lindir!"

The elf, to Kili, looked no older than himself but, he knew that this elf had probably seen more of the world than he had. He descended the stairs and embraced the wizard.

"Mithrindir! My friend what brings you to these parts?"

"I wish to speak with Lord Elrond."

"Mithrindir, I am afraid to say he is not here..."

Lindir never finished. The sound of pounding hooves put the dwarves into a panic. Pushing Bilbo into the centre of the group, Kili pulled out his sword and looked up to the approaching horses. Never had he felt so small. A dark-haired elf jumped down from his mount and began speaking to Gandalf. Kili barely heard what was said as one of the large beasts began nibbling at his hair. He watched, in horror, as the group began to head into the house without him. Eventually releasing his locks from the horse's mouth, Kili raced after them. He wasn't looking up when he collided with the old man.

"Oh Mahal! I am so sorry sir!"

He bent down to help the elderly dwarf but, he brushed Kili off. A bit taken back, Kili wasn't sure whether to ask for directions or not. The grey-bearded dwarf eyed him.

"Well young sir! Are ye going to stand around here all day or 'ave ye some place else te be?"

"Ummm..I've gotten myself left behind. I am with Thorin Oakenshield's company and.."

"Thorin Oakenshield! By me beard! Last time I saw 'im he was making me daughter her short swords..."

Kili looked at the man as he trailed off. Obviously his daughter meant a lot to him. Where was this daughter of his? Should he ask? He didn't even know this man yet, Kili felt his curiousity get the better of him.

"Where is your daughter?"

The old dwarf wiped his eyes and looked up to the prince.

"I have nae idea sonny!"

He turned his eyes to the ground and Kili felt his pain. He patted the dwarf's back but, the dwarf shrugged him off with a old dwarf turned, as if to go but, he knew that the prince was lost and he did want to meet his king again.

"Well sonny, are we going tae find yer king before 'e comes tae find ye?"

The look on Kili's face made the dwarf chuckle with amusement. He, himself, had got lost when he first came to Rivendell.

"Thank you my lord..?"

"Haum! Haum son Huime at your service!"

The old dwarf bowed low. Kili smiled and introduced himself.

"Kili son of Dis at yours!"

"Well Kili, let's get you back with yer friends!"

The two dwarves found Thorin and co. complaining over the lack of meat with their dinner. They were all happy with the old dwarf's company. They talked to no extent about each other. Haum had been a dwarf of Erebor and had known Thorin when he was younger. He had travelled to the Greenwood and he'd dwelled with Radagast for 60 years. It was in the Greenwood where he had earned his beloved daughter. His Swift as he called her. Kili was curious as to how he found her but, the old dwarf would remain silent.

Gandalf had sat muttering to Elrond and the only things of their conversation, that Kili heard were, "meet us at the Carrock" and "lead them through the wood". Who were they on about? The young dwarf shrugged and turned back to his new friend...he was telling a story of his daughter, again. She sounded interesting and Kili hoped that one day he'd meet her...

**Okay I know it's probably not the best chapter ever...again I am REALLY sorry for the delay. Lark will be making a return in the next chapter. A little father and daughter chat and a tiny bit of Gandalf thrown in there as well! TTFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEOPLE! This chapter was already semi-started so it didn't take me that long to finish it! Sorry but there is no Kili (AWWWWW) in this chapter AT ALL! I know sad right? Anyway THANKS to all who are following and have reviewed me so far. The advice has been really helpful! XXXX Next chapter should be up soon! SPOILER-WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHO SHE IS! (Finally)**

**Disclaimer-I only own Lark and Haum**

**Awaiting at the Carrock**

Lark leaned her head back against the mountain. Imraldis was even more beautiful from this distance. She wondered how the dwarves were...had Elrond been good to them? Of course he would've been very hospitable, just like he'd promised. Closing her eyes, again, Lark waited for sleep to come. Why wouldn't it?! That is when she heard the whistle...clean and sharp; she knew Elrond needed to speak with her. Shifting herself upright she jumped of her perch and changed into a swift. What did Elrond want?

Elrond was waiting, along with Gandalf, by the fountains when Lark arrived. Changing into her natural form, Lark curtsied.

"My Lord Elrond! Olórin! Why have you called?"

The wizard took her arm and led her up the stairs, Elrond following close at their heels.

"We, well I, want you to join our company..."

Lark looked to her friend. Her faced screamed shock and her eyes were dazzled with excitement. Had she heard him right?

"WHAT?! You mean with the dwarves and I'll be able to speak to them and I won't have to hide and..."

"Breathe Larka! Yes you will be able to reveal yourself but, not just yet... I want you to travel ahead and wait for us by the Carrock...you know of where I speak don't you?"

Lark nodded. She had been there to many times to count. She loved spreading her wings and flying with the eagles. They were such good company. Why couldn't she meet them now? Why at the Carrock? Elrond saw her confused look and began to explain.

"Larka, you cannot meet us any sooner as it would be too dangerous. We both know of what dwells in those mountains and, should you be revealed, them it may prove far to risky for you to continue."

"How will I know when to expect you or not? How will I know you are safe or dead?"

Gandalf gave her a small smile. She worried too much but, it was understandable since she loved all the dwarves dearly.

"It should take us three days to get through the mountain pass. Any longer then come looking for us."

Lark nodded. She was really joining them, no more hiding. It would feel good to step out from the shadows and actually speak to the company. A question came into her head. She turned to Elrond.

"Is my father still here?"

"I thought you'd never ask about me my little swift!"

Lark turned around to see the old dwarf sitting on the bench behind her. He had been there the entire time...Lark rushed at him and held him close. Gandalf and Elrond smiled before leaving, a White Council meeting had been called and now they were needed elsewhere.

Haum chuckled against his adopted daughter's back. He had missed her so much and she had grown a fair bit since he'd last seen her.

"ADA! I've missed you! I am so sorry I left without a word! You must've been worried sick about me!"

"My little swift, I was worried about you but, I knew you would be able to look after yourself! Yes SHE has been worried too. Haunting my dreams every night asking about you! Anyway I am glad to hear that you're continuing with your mission to protect my kin! They're all good dwarves and they had done well to have earned a guardian such as you!"

Lark held her father closer. She knew what it had meant to him when the Lonely Mountain was lost. She knew that he would love to stroll in its halls one more time before he passed on to join the Valar. It filled her with joy to hear that he wanted her to continue. Lark knew that she had to get HER approval before she left. Her father was the only one, apart from the Istari, who could call HER or any of HER kin to this world and she was afraid to ask him but, she needed to.

"Ada I am glad that you want me to journey on...but, I am afraid that SHE won't approve...I have not long here, in Rivendell, for, as you know, I must journey to the Carrock and that's two days flight away. I must speak with HER before I go...I...I need you to call HER. If you will?"

"Little Swift, I will call her immediately!"

The old dwarf released his daughter, from his tight grip and both sped away to the Gardens of Rivendell. Summoning Yavanna needed a quiet place to work.

**OOOOOOHHHH! SO Yavanna, Mother of the Earth, is HER! She is going to, hopefully, make an appearance in the next chapter (YAY)! Maybe a little mention of Kili in it too! I mean what Valar hasn't noticed Lark's crush on him? Answer-THEY ALL HAVE! Okay hope you're are enjoying this so far, should have the next chapter up soooooon! Thanks again for reading! XXXX TTFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY WE'RE MEETING YAVANNA AT LAST! It's been harder to write this chapter...i was debating on whether Lark and Yavanna should have a lovely mother/daughter discussion or a heated argument...ANYWAY this should be a fun chapter (hopefully) heehee! Kili is mentioned, Yavanna notices everything! ENJOY! xxx**

**Disclaimer-I only own Lark and Haum**

**The Summoning**

Lark watched Haum nervously. She hadn't spoken with Yavanna in sixty years. Last time they'd spoken, when she was but fourteen years of age, Yavanna had confined her to the Greenwood for her own 'protection'. Yavanna didn't understand, she never had. Lark wanted to travel, to see her mother's creation that was Middle-Earth. She didn't want to remain in one place. Not that she didn't love the Greenwood; she did. Lark was at that age where she was a restless soul. Hopefully, this time, Yavanna would understand. Lark thought to herself.

_'She will, she has to!'_

Lark turned her eyes back to her adopted father. He was standing in the middle of the clearing, they'd found, and he was muttering in both Quenya and Khuzd Dhul. Asking for an audience with the Nature Mother; Yavanna. A light began to grow around him and a warmth entered the gardens. She was coming...butterflies began attacking Lark's stomach. The door, to the Halls of the Valar, began to appear between two oak trees. Haum moved to the side and let Lark stand in his place.

"You'll be fine little Swift!"

Lark thanked Aüle, her actual father, for creating dwarves like Haum. Haum kissed her cheek before leaving to bid Thorin's company farewell. Lark turned back to the door, her breathing; rapid. A shadow fell in front of her and Lark looked up to see the shining face of her mother. Yavanna descended the stairs and entered the garden. She turned her green gaze onto her daughter. Lark's shoulders fell, with relief, when she saw the smile on her mother's face. Yavanna hugged her daughter tightly and whispered into her hair.

"My daughter, I trust you are well!"

"I am as well as I was and will be as well as I am! And you, fair mother, I hope you haven't been worrying to much about me!"

The Valar chuckled softly. It sent a sweet ringing around the garden. Lark smiled against her dress.

"I admit Larka, that I have been at a certain unease about you neglecting your duties! I know that I can do nothing to stop you. You are, now, no longer a child and deserve to see the world that I have gifted to you and I know that your father's people will keep you safe, along with all the other races!"

Lark pulled herself out of her dark-haired mother's grip. She stared at her in disbelief. She had expected Yavanna to send her back to the Greenwood immediately, never to leave her unattended. Always watched until she grew old. This reaction, however, was totally unexpected. The Valar wanted her to continue. She looked at her mother, the complete opposite of herself, Yavanna's green eyes and brown hair contrasting with her own fair hair and blue eyes. Traits she'd earned from her father.

"You mean, you don't mind me leaving the wood? I can continue following this quest, with your approval?"

"Yes daughter, I have seen how much this quest means to you and my superiors tell me that you are needed on this quest! Your destiny is tied to the fate of the dragon and also to the fate of the youngest heir of Durin!"

Lark felt her cheeks flush at the mention of Kili. He was tied to her fate! How? Why? She felt Yavanna chuckle again.

"So many questions plague your thoughts! They will all be answered soon! Now I must return to my kin and your father!"

Yavanna kissed the blonde's head before turning to leave. Lark let her mother go and she, too, turned to leave. Just before she rentered her realm, Yavanna turned to her daughter.

"Larka, I love you and so does your father! Now my child you must hurry and reach your destination for Oakenshield and his company have left! I would hate to be the cause of you being late in meeting them!"

"Mother, I am never late! I love you too and give my love to Aüle and thank him for his people! Now I must fly, till the next time!"

Then, shifting her body, Lark turned into a hawk and took to the evening sky. Soaring over the mountains, the light of the Carrock within her sight. Yavanna smiled at where her daughter had left...then she turned and entered her realm once again. Knowing that her daughter would be safe and would do great things for Thorin Oakenshield and his men!

**SOOOOOOO...what do you think? BE HONEST! I love Lark's parentage! I chose for a nice mother/daughter talk, thought it would be nicer! Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up soon! For all those who are wondering Aule and Yavanna are a couple! Yavanna created most of Middle-Earth and Aule (the smith) created the Dwarves! Hence Lark's height and love of nature! Well next update soon! XXXX TTFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Definitely my longest chapter BY FAR! There was just soooooo much action! Finally she's meeting the dwarves (sort of) also EAGLES! YAY! LOVE ME SOME EAGLES! Anyway thanks for the reviews and follows, they've been the things that have kept me going so THANKS! ENJOY!**

**A Delayed Arrival**

Lark had reached the Carrock with no trouble. Gwaihir had welcomed her back to the eerie and she had spent the last two days at ease. Now, as she watched the mountains behind her, Lark felt at certain unrest. The mountains were too quiet and she should've seen some sign of the dwarves...where were they? Gwaihir sensed her unease. The large eagle nuzzled her neck and asked...

"What troubles you little bird?"

Lark looked at her friend. His brown feather's shone in the evening sun and his golden eyes looked at her with question. She stroked him and let out her troubles. The eagle chuckled and his chest rumbled against Lark's back.

"I do not think you have anything to worry about! Knowing Gandalf he will take his time in getting those dwarves up here! You and I both know what dwarves are like with heights!"

His remark caused Lark to giggle. Then she remembered who was amongst those dwarves and she stopped. Was Kili alright? Lark stood up and went to the edge of the eerie. From this height she could see for miles but, no sign of her beloved company...she looked to Gwaihir and his friends. They would soon be off for an evening flight but, she didn't have the enthusiasm to join them...

"Gwaihir I am off for a little while on the ground! I will find you if I need anything!"

The large bird was about to say something but, he started too late. Lark had already shifted into a butterfly and was making her way to the forest. He smiled and called for his friends to make a swift journey without him. He would wait for Lark, just in case.

Kili ran with all his might. First goblins...now this! Wargs closed in around them and he loosed a few arrows. Dwalin swung his large war-hammer as he ran, crushing the skull of an oncoming warg. Kili saw the grey wizard climb into a tree and he began to shout.

"Into the trees! HURRY!"

Using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone, Kili launched himself onto a large branch. Just in time. Wargs began to claw the foot of the trees and Kili felt the branches around him sway. Like dominoes, the trees began to collapse on each other and soon all the dwarves were clinging onto the last tree for dear life. This would not end well...

Lark had settled in the tree the dwarves now perched in. Horrified, she watched as Thorin approached his old enemy; Azog, the Defiler. The heat of the flames, created by Gandalf, tickled her wings and she fluttered closer to the wizard for shelter. Gandalf spotted her and pulled her close. He spoke in her mind.

_"Fetch the eagles! Hurry! The dwarf will get himself killed otherwise! Go! NOW!"_

Lark jumped off his hand and returned to the eerie. Thankfully Gwaihir had stayed behind, she shifted into her natural form and told him of the dwarves situation. Climbing onto his back, they took to the sky and approached the clearing. Dori and Ori now clung to Gandald's staff and they would soon fall. The two dwarves slipped from the tree and landed safely on an eagle's back. Lark instructed the birds to safely carry the dwarves back to the clearing. Then she and Gwaihir picked up Thorin's limp body and carried it away from the danger. The last thing Lark saw, before turning her back, was Azog screaming in defeat.

It was a tense moment when they landed. Gwaihir layed the lifeless dwarf down gently and Lark sprung off his back. She ran up to Thorin and began chanting an elvish spell. Gandalf came up behind her and took over. His magic was stronger than hers and the dwarf's eyes fluttered open.

Kili slid off his eagle, along with Fili, and ran to aid his uncle. The hooded figure took him by surprise. They were chanting in elvish but, they were soon moved aside by Gandalf. His uncle began to respond and Kili and Dwalin helped him up. The cloaked person watched Thorin as he disgruntled the Halfling. To their surprise, and Kili's too, his uncle pulled Bilbo into a tight hug.

"I am sorry I doubted you!"

Bilbo chuckled, unaware of the extra person watching. Lark stood, with tears in her eyes, as the hobbit spoke.

"No I would've doubted me too! I'm not a warrior, or a hero! Not even a burglar!"

The company chuckled and so did Lark. Then she slipped out of view, as the dwarves stared out to Erebor, to say thank you to Gwaihir. She spoke with her mind.

_"Thank you mellon nim!"_

She felt Gwaihir chuckle and she kissed his beak. The eagle took off and she gazed after him. It was a small cough that made her turn around. Feeling very uncomfortable, Lark stared into the thirteen pairs of curious eyes. She threw back her hood!

**OOOOH...SO we won't find out the dwarves reaction to her till next time! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I like her relationship with the eagles! Gwaihir seems very fatherly in my opinion...was I going for that? Hopefully the next update should (hopefully) be soon! PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! TTFN XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY AGAIN FOLKS! Sorry for the slight delay! It's been all go recently! Been feeling ill so wasn't really up to writing, still unwell but, I needed to get this updated otherwise I would've lost all inspiration! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AWFUL! :O Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update and choose to follow or favourite my story! (been thinking about writing one about Nori, [please give me your thoughts) **

**DISCLAIMER-I only own Haum and Lark...shame :C **

**Meet Lark**

Her hood fell to her shoulders and she felt her hair tumble about her. Lark tried to suppress a giggle when she saw the jaws dropping. A woman?! No...a _girl_ had saved them? It was unheard of! Lark resisted the urge to shift, there and then, and fly away from the studying eyes. She thanked Mahal when Gandalf spoke for her.

"Our thanks Larka! A moment later and we would've surely perished!"

Snapping out of her frozen state, she smiled at the wizard. The dwarves, also, looked at him. He knew the girl? The wizard certainly had some explaining to do...

"My pleasure Olórin! I had hoped for a nicer way to introduce myself but there you go!"

Kili smiled. If this girl was to join them, he definitely saw them getting along. He took in her image. She was about Fili's height but, she wasn't a dwarf..no beard. Blonde hair fell, just past her shoulders, her long jacket concealed most of her but, he did see a long hunting dagger sticking out from underneath. What really captivated him were her eyes, blue as the evening sky, they met his and he felt something inside of him jump. Lark moved her gaze from Kili and allowed it to fall on Thorin. The dwarf king was studying her, thinking about how to react. Again, Gandalf spoke for them both.

"Thorin Oakenshield, this is my good friend Larka of Greenwood! She is a skilled hunter and fighter. I have asked her to accompany us from here and to lead us through the wood."

The dwarf turned to the wizard, as if to argue. A wrinkled hand stopped him, Gandalf hadn't finished yet but, Lark wanted to say her piece.

"Thorin, I have been tracking your company for some time now and I know of your destination. Don't worry, there aren't many who I can call friend and should I meet one of those few, I wouldn't tell them!"

Thorin stared at her, hard. He was trying to see if she was lying. Never breaking his gaze, she saw his shoulders relax, a little. He gave her a curt nod and then muttered to Oin. The two turned their backs on the group and the healer began to assess the King's wounds. Now that his steel gaze had left, Lark let out the breath she'd been holding. Then she remembered the eyes that still watched her...well this was going to be an awkward first night...

"So, you've really been following us?!"

Lark looked up from the fire to meet Ori's gaze. The little dwarf shuffled slightly, he wasn't used to talking to girls. She smiled at him.

"I have Ori! It has been a fun thing to do as well!"

Kili looked at her, as did many of the others.

"How so?"

"Well, just seeing you being well..so relaxed about this whole quest and still cracking jokes after your fair share of troubles! You're all so..laid back"

Some of the dwarves chuckled. It was a start. Bofur sat next to her and begun fiddling with his pipe. Something was stuck in it, stopping him from using it. Lark knew exactly what it was. She had watched Kili slip some cloth into the pipe after Bofur had made a joke about him being beardless. She was in two minds to tell him when POOF! A cloud of dust and rag flew out of the pipe leaving a spluttering Bofur. The whole company whooped with laughter and it was the first time Lark had been able to laugh with them. Looking round the group, her eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. Kili smiled brightly at her and she nodded at him. He just shrugged, well Bofur deserved it! Lark just shook her head and turned back to poor Bofur; so far most of the group had accepted her presence. She only hoped she would earn their trust as time went on...

**Okay...so she's in the company. HALLELUJAH! :D I hope she doesn't seem Mary-Sueish! I am trying to avoid that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (Bofur got what was coming to him!) Anyway next instalment should be up soon! Then it'll be a scene I've created! THAT IS WHEN IT COULD ALL GO WRONG FOR ME AND I'LL LOSE MY LOVELY READERS! EEK! Will be back soon! TTFN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...i couldn't believe how quick I was able to do this instalment! I am really hoping that Lark doesn't seem Mary-Sueish! It is definetely NOT what i'm going for! Anyway thanks to all my new followers (LUV YA) and I hope you enjoy this update! **

**Disclaimer-I only own Lark, Haum and Waya**

**To the Carrock we go...**

Morning came far too slowly...Lark stretched her achy limbs and started to get up. She took one step before THWUMP! She fell flat on her face! She heard chuckles erupt from the comapany and she shot them a glare. Her eyes scanned the group and she pushed herself up. Kili and Fili wore guilty looks and she looked down at her feet. Her boots had been tied together, preventing her from walking. Bofur came and helped her up.

"Bet ye 'av already guessed who dun it?"

"Yep and i've made a mental note to get them back!"

Not even a full day with the company and she was the target of Fili and Kili's jokes! When she'd finally released her feet (They were really good with knots) she walked up to them. The brothers failed, miserably, when they tried to stifle their giggles. Shaking her head, she sat next to them.

"Watch your back now boys!"

The princes pulled faces of mock fear. Lark chuckled to herself. They had NO IDEA what she had planned for revenge...

Soon the company was ready to depart from the eerie. Thorin was limping still and, despite Balin's protests, he wanted to cover as much ground as possible. Gandalf said he knew of 'Beorn' who could help them and Thorin wanted reach him in, as little as, two days. Lark decided to help the King speed up the movement.

"I can ask Gwaihir to give us a lift to the Carrock and then we will have just a days worth of walking!"

The King looked at the petite girl. He wasn't sure what to think of her at the moment but, when Gandalf said that it would be the best option for them, he agreed. Lark saw that Thorin was reluctant to trust her or the eagles, sighing she went up to Gwaihir and spoke to him.

"Mellonim, would you, and some of your kin, be able to take us to the Carrock!"

"Ofcourse it'll be our pleasure..."

The company watched, in awe, as several eagles flew up to the eerie. One, in particular, caught Lark's eye.

"WAYA!"

She ran up to the she-eagle and wrapped her small arms round her neck. Kili watched as Lark whispered to the brown-feathered eagle. The two seemed close and he wondered why? Thankfully Lark explained.

"Waya was the eagle who brought me to the Greenwood! She is to me, what magic is to wizards! She, also, is the eagle who caught Master's Dori and Ori!"

She patted the eagle's glossy neck and the two dwarves bowed their thanks. The group divided onto different eagles and Lark hopped up onto Waya's back. Soon they were up in the air. Lark giggled as the air rushed through her locks and smiled over at Fili and Kili, who were looking quite uncomfortable on their eagle. Waya caught the girl staring over at the young brunette dwarf. She chuckled...so this was the infamous Kili.

"He's cute, i'll give him that!"

Lark stared at her friend. Ofcourse she knew about her thoughts about Kili. She practically told Waya everything when she saw her. Waya was right though, he was cute. She shrugged herself of the thought when they approached the Carrock. Kili watched as his brother helped Lark down and he felt a stab of anger at the sight. Why was that? Pulling a smile on his face he went up to them.

"Well that was a bumpy ride!"

"I agree Fili, how you can look so comfortable on one is beyond me!"

Lark smiled at the two.

"I've had a lot of practice!"

Fili and Kili just shrugged. Her heart warmed as she met Kili's chocolate gaze. She could stare into those eyes all day but, she had looked for what seemed too long. Lark hurried up to Gandalf, ignoring the eyes of Kili, following her, and Fili, questioning her sudden jumpiness. The wizard seemed glad of her company and he asked...

"What now?"

She pointed at his answer.

"Olórin we go down the stairs!"

The company followed her finger and stared, in horror, at the sight before them. Several, GIANT, steep stone stairs...

**SOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER IS THEM ACTUALLY GOING DOWN THE STAIRS! expect a fall! But who is falling? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay please review and follow! Hope for the next update soon! XXX TTFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's the update! I hope you all enjoy it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I really hope you are enjoying my story so far! :) Thanks to ALL, and I mean ALL, my followers and I hope to gain some more! Okay, ignore my spiel and read...READ READ READ!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Lark (my other characters aren't in this chapter)**

**One down, Thirteen to go**

Lark led the way as they begun their decent. Gandalf and Thorin followed close at her heels. The others grumbled behind them and Lark rolled her eyes. They were just a bunch of stairs! Gloin's grumbling was VERY annoying. She jumped down, her foot caught a rock and she stumbled. Lark steadied herself...her body had been playing up on her. Never had she stayed in one form for this long. She heard Gandalf whisper, worridly, into her mind...

"_My dear, are you alright?"_

"_Fine Ol__órin, just need to get used to remaining in one body."_

"_It can't be THAT difficult! I mean you are hardly ever human so you should enjoy it rather than wishing to be something like a mouse."_

"_You underestimate my love of stealing the dwarves cheese!"_

The wizard chuckled, as did Lark, and Thorin shot them a funny look. He then pushed in front of the wizard, so he was just behind the girl. Most of the others shot glares at the two, they were several hundred feet above solid ground. How could they be laughing?! Gloin began grumbling again, not paying attention to the dip in front of him, and slipped. The red-headed dwarf crashed into Nori. He crashed into the Durin brothers and they collided with Dwalin and Gandalf. The two crashed into Thorin and the dwarf king was sent tumbling, with Lark, toward the edge of the large stair. Thorin was lucky for his big coat, protecting his back, whereas Lark was holding back a scream as her back got scraped along the stone stair...the edge was coming closer!

" _Olórin...HELP!"_

The wizard waved his staff and a magic cloud caught the tumbling pair just as they reached the drop. The dwarves crowded round the king, hauling him to his feet. Lark tried to push herself up, her arms shook and she felt the blood trickling down her back. It felt as if it was burning. She tried again to ush herself up but, this time, a pair of hands caught her arms and Bilbo and Kili helped her up. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw her back. Large gashes had ripped through her shirt and blood had begun to stain it terribly.

"How bad is it?"

Kili met her eyes. They were filled with tears and showed all signs of pain. Oh Mahal, how he felt his heart pity her. He decided to be honest with her.

"Pretty bad, large gashes, all bleeding."

She nodded her thanks at his honesty. Gandalf touched her shoulder and she turned to him. Many of the dwarves moved behind her to see the damage as Thorin spoke to her.

"Is there a stream or somewhere were we can get ourselves cleaned and you injuries treated?"

She nodded weakly. Bloodloss was something she wasn't used too and she felt slightly

light-headed. Lark gripped the wizard's cloak for support. Gandalf, seeing her struggle, spoke for her.

"There is a river where we can replenish our water skins and wash, we just have to climb down this last stair and it is near the bottom."

The King nodded and looked back at Lark. He could see that she had lost a lot of blood already and she was taking it hard. Would she be able to climb the rest of the way? The grey wizard spoke again.

"Thorin go on ahead and i'll take it slow with Lark!"

The dwarves moved off and Lark smiled at the wizard when he whisped.

"Shift and meet us there!"

Lark, built up some of her remaining energy and shifted. What the two didn't know, was that Thorin had turned to look back just as she shifted. His eyes widened as he saw the girl change into a sparrow and fly overhead. His steel gaze met Gandalf and he felt the wizard enter his mind.

"_Don't bring any unwanted attention! I'll explain later...move on Thorin Oakenshield. She will meet us there!"_

He sighed and continued on. The wizard lagged behind the group, to keep his story plausible. He would tell the dwarf when they stopped again...

They reached the river and began to strip themselves of their armour and weapons and began to bathe. Lark hovered just above and changed back as she landed beside the wizard. Her heart froze when she saw Thorin standing beside him, an angry look was set in his eyes. He had seen her change...she knew she had to tell him now. The rest would find out later...

"I guess I have some explaining to do..."

"So it would seem!"

The trio sat themselves away from the group and Gandalf tended to her back. Lark explained her gift and her heritage to the king as he did so. Thorin's eyes widened with amazement, a Maiar?! The daughter of their creator, Mahal! He knew of few Maiars who dwelt in Middle-Earth, Gandalf being one of them, he was sitting, open mouthed, when Lark left the group. This was SOMETHING he was definetely NOT expecting when he agreed to let the girl join...

**OK so Thorin knows! :D He is taking it ok, I suppose. Just so you know Mahal is the dwarves name for Aüle...next chapter is Lark seeking her revenge on Fili and Kili! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOH next chapter hopes to be a funny(ish) one! ok enjoy the wait...TTFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mwahahahaha revenge is sweet! I hope that you'll find this chapter slightly (if not a lot) humerous...let's just say it involves a shirtless Fili and Kili, some missing items and a seriously uncomfortable Lark. OOOH it was fun writing this chapter! Right once again my thanks to my new (and old) followers. I'm sad to say i'm lacking in the reviews department :( Anyway enjoy this chapter and hope to see the next one up soon!**

**Sweet, sweet revenge**

The stop at the lake was just too perfect an opportunity. Lark had managed a quick nap and when she awoke, the dwarves were still mucking around in the water. Piles of clothes lay near her and she glanced about her. Thorin had his back to her and was talking to Gandalf, Bilbo lay, dozing, not far away and the rest...well...they were preoccupied. Seizing her chance, Lark snuck over to two piles of messy clothes and slipped them away. Ahhh..revenge was sweet. She stopped short and returned the trousers...she may have been seeking revenge on Fili and Kili but, she didn't want to embarrass them THAT much. Then she took their shirts (and certain other things) and slipped away; unseen...

Kili splashed his brother again, laughing. It felt good to be clean again. Deciding that he was clean enough, he got out and went to his clothes...his shirt, boots and weapons were missing, as were Fili's. Slipping on his trousers he went back to his brother.

"FEE!"

"What is is Kee?"

"Some of our stuff appears to have wandered off..."

"WHAT?!"

His brother clambered out of the water and went to his pile. True enough majority of his pile had disappeared as well. The brothers looked around, most of the company were still bathing, his uncle was talking to the wizard, the hobbit was sleeping and Lark was missing...wait...Lark was missing! Kili chuckled, ofcourse...this was her revenge on them for tripping her! He sent his brother to search one side of the camp while he explored the other. A flash of sandy hair...Kili smiled to himself she thought she could get away that easily. He walked towards where he thought she was and hid behind the tree. Lark could hear Kili at the tree, she giggled and slapped a hand to her mouth. Hearing the laughter Kili took another step before TWANG! Then WHOOSH! Kili shot up in the air, the rope; tight around his foot, and his hair tangled about in his face.

"WHAT THE?!"

Lark heard the trap go and Kili's undwarfly scream. So much for his ability spot a trap a mile away. She couldn't contain her laughter. Falling out of the tree, laughing, she double over and kept on laughing at the sight before her. Kili watched her giggling and he started to laugh as well. It must've been absolutely funny from where she was.

"You..hahaha...your face was priceless..hahaha!"

"Hahaha, right now let me down!"

Lark turned her back and cut him down. Kili crashed to the floor and Lark started laughing again. He stood up and leant against a tree and watched her giggling. It was such a sweet sound to his ears and he smiled. Then he sprung at her and began tickling her. Lark was taken completely by surprise and she couldn't get up as Kili kept on tickling her. She rolled on the ground and began begging him to stop.

"Kili..hahaha..st..stop..it..hahahahahaha..c'mon haha!"

She head-butted his stomach and he collapsed on top of her. Both kept on laughing and they soon realised their sudden closeness. Kili stared at her as she smiled up at him..he felt his heart swell and his cheeks flushed. A cough from behind.

"Shall I leave you two or can I get my stuff back?"

FILI! Kili jumped up and helped Lark on to her feet. Her own cheeks were a light shade of pink and she disappeared to get their things. Kili looked after her and then he felt his brother's eyes on him.

"What?!"

"Nothing Kili!"

Lark reappeared and gave them back their stuff. She contained a sigh as Kili put his shirt back on. His toned chest was now covered and Lark missed the feeling of it pressed against her. Shaking the thought she punched his arm, playfully.

"So we even?"

"Yes, I believe we are!"

Lark felt her eyes linger on him. Kili tried not to meet her gaze but found it hard not to. Those blue eyes captivated him. Fili watched the exchange between the two and decided to end it before anyone noticed. He head-locked Lark and began ruffling her hair.

"C'mon Fili stop it!"

He let her go and the trio walked back to the camp. Every so often, Fili caught his brother glancing over at Lark, who was now waking the burglar up. He shook his head. Soon EVERYONE would notice and then the betting would begin...

**OKAYDOKEY hope this chapter was good! I had a lot of fun writing it...i think we can all tell that Kili is starting to feel a little something for Lark. (but it's too soon to get them together sorry) Next instalment should be up soon..TTFN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so this chapter was done quicker than I originally thought! (TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY :D) That may be a good thing! :) I hope you ALL enjoy it and follow my story! I am planning on starting another Fanfic about Nori..please give me your thoughts! Please review and I hope you all enjoy! **

**ps THANK YOU MY FOLLOWERS!**

**pps seriously I want your views on a Nori story (ooh that rhymes)**

**Disclaimer-I ONLY OWN LARK (and the other chracters I make up)**

**Buzzing Beehives**

Lark stayed with the brothers when they set off again. She hadn't laughed so much before. Fili and Kili kept on falling out over the silliest things as they talked. She found herself siding with Kili more and, walking beside him, loved the fact that he appreciated it. Lark was really put ont the spot when the brothers started questioning her. It was Fili that started it.

"So Lark what does your family make of you running off after a bunch of dwarves?"

"Well...my mother (after I spoke to her) was alright with it and I don't really talk to my father that much..."

Kili looked at her.

"Why?"

"He's just busy all the time but, I git my adoptive father's approval when I spoke to him in Rivendell!"

Lark mentally hit herself.

"You were in Rivendell?! How come we didn't see you?"

"_I'd think of a very clever reason if I were you Lark!"_

Lark shot a glare at the back of Gandalf's head before answering him.

"I didn't arrive in Rivendell until just after you left."

There was a silence between the three. Fili and Kili digested what she had said to them, then something dawned on them.

"You have two fathers?!"

"Uh..yes I do. I have my real father, whom I barely see and my adopted father who is the man who raised me as my parents were unable to look after me."

This struck the brothers. Why were these girl's parents unable to look after her? Kili was the one who asked her.

"Why?"

Lark sighed. Her parents were always busy and she knew that their duties were far more important. Raising a child wasn't a priority on a Valar's list of essential things to do. It was more of creating something new and arguing with their kin.

"They're always busy and a child wasn't on their list of plans..."

The silence fell again. Fili caught his brother stealing glances at Lark. She was very pretty but, he did not find her as striking as Kili did. Obviously there was something about her that he could not see. He knew what Kili was thinking, He was wondering if there was some man in her life.

"Sooo Lark anyone special in your life, waiting for you when you get home?"

Kili glared at his brother. NO, Fili could not fancy her! A stab of heat flared within him and he was confused by the feeling. Was he jealous of his brother for being brave enough to ask? No..he liked Lark yes but, nothing more. His heart tried to tell him otherwise when he heard Lark's answer.

"Haha NO! The only men in my life are my fathers, Radagast, Olórin and you dwarves. I have never met a young man, in my life, before until I met you, Ori and Kili!"

"And have you created an interest in anyone..say me?"

Lark pulled a face of mock horror. Kili felt his insides burn with rage at his brother and he clenched his fists.

"FILI?! No...you are far to...hmmm...how do I put this nicely?"

It was Fili's turn to look shocked. Kili felt a smile tug at his lips and he gave his view...

"Big-headed?"

"No, I was going for... cocky..."

"COCKY?!"

Lark and Kili laughed at the blonde brother's face. The sound of buzzing brought the pair to their senses. Beehives lay just ahead, large, yellow insects swirled about the company before drifting off. Gandalf stopped the group and spoke.

"We need to split into groups! Beorn is a friend but he has his limits and a firm temper! Master Baggin's I suggest you come with me!"

"_Lark come at the end! After Bombur!"_

"_Olórin...can I show them now?"_

"_That is why you are at the end! Beorn will recognise you from Radagast's description, when he came looking for you, and might reveal you. So it's best if you tell them now!"_

"_YAY! Wait...what?!"_

The wizard never answered her as he, and Bilbo, were briskly walking away to Beorn, the skin-changer's house. Soon all the dwarves had followed, leaving Lark alone. Walking a few steps down the path, she shifted into a white mare. As she drew nearer she saw the dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo and a large rugged-looking man. That must be Beorn...the dwarves wore confused looks on their faces as she came closer and closer. It was now or never!

**YAY she's telling them! What did you make of a jealous Kili? (I found himslightly arousing) :) Anyway please review and love it! Next chapter is their first night at Beorn's (i'm stretching their visit as much as possible) hope to have the next instalment up soon! THANKS AGAIN! REVIEW PLEASE! TTFN! XXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay my instalments seem to be getting closer and closer together! (is it too much for one person to update so quickly?) Anyway thanks for the reviews! AND MY NEW FOLLOWERS! :D I am going to try and lengthen Beorn's house for (maybe) three chapters..if anyone disagrees please just say so! THE DWARVES ARE GOING TO FIND OUT! YAY! **

**p.s THANK YOU DwarvenWarrior for favouriting/following xxx**

**p.p.s In answer too your request, DwarvenWarrior (which isn't selfish) I am going to start writing my Nori story (I love it how that rhymes) AFTER I finish this!**

**p.p.p.s I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS AS I AM ALSO THINKING OF WRITING A PREQUEL AND/OR A SEQUEL TO THIS!**

**Disclaimer-I ONLY OWN LARK (and the other characters you know aren't in the story :))**

**An Exiled Maiar**

Kili watched the path, confused. Where was Lark? She couldn't have just disappeared! He noticed that ALL the dwarves were watching for her, all of them wearing confused expressions. All but Gandalf...the wizard had a small grin on his face and he quickly whispered something to the skin-changer. The sound of hooves brought Kili's attention back to the path...a palimino mare was trotting up towards them. Her coat, shone like the afternoon sun and her eyes were blue like the sea. She seemed so familiar...some of the dwarves shot Beorn a look but, the large man grunted.

"She's not one of mine!"

Well then, who did she belong too? The mare paused, in mid-stride, before changing. Kili gasped, in wonder! The horse had transformed into lynx. The lynx padded up to them a started purring at the skin-changer's feet. The man bent down and stroked her head. Lark felt herself purr even louder. She liked this man and she could sense the bear within him. Once again, she decided to shift. This time she changed into a skylark, hoping that it would click in the dwarve's heads that it was her. She flew several times round the group, singing (more whistling than singing) at them before Gandalf spoke.

"My dear, you've had your fun. Please say hello to Beorn in your TRUE form!"

Lark heaved a sigh. She flew low to the ground and changed back into her natural skin. The corners of her mouth twitched when she saw the company's faces. Most of their mouths seemed to have reached their ankles. Beorn flashed a wide grin, the hobbit stared at her, in wonder and Gandalf merely smiled. She walked up to the group and bowed low before the bear-man.

"Larka of Greenword, at your service!"

Beorn bowed at her.

"And I am Beorn the Skin-changer! Miss Larka, I have heard a lot about you!"

"I hope it's all good things you've heard!"

"Well let's just say, a very disstressed Radagast came to me. He was certain I would've seen you!"

"Haha, poor Radagast..at least it wasn't my father!"

The dwarves were still staring and Lark began to feel irritated.

"You know..Thorin it is very rude to let your men stare! I'm telling you, Dwalin's mouth is touching the floor!"

The burly dwarf flushed red and closed his gaping mouth. Thorin shot her a glare but, she could see the faint smile dancing upon his lips. Many of the dwarves averted their gaze but, Lark could see the questions whirling about their heads. Thankfully Gandalf (and Beorn) stepped in.

"How about we head inside and then you can ask Lark all your questions!"

The dwarves hurried into the house, after the skin-changer. Lark shot a glare at Gandalf as he went in. Questions..oh how she LOVED them!

"_Great idea Ol__órin! i'm going to be all questioned out by the end of the evening!"_

"_You wanted to tell them!"_

"_..."_

"_I take it you are going to be ignoring me?"_

"_...pretty much!"_

"_stubborn!"_

"_..."_

Lark plonked herself in a large armchair while the dwarves dotted themselves around the great sitting room. All were eager to hear what she was going to tell them...Lark felt them watching her and it was her who asked the first question.

"How about I tell you a story?"

She met Kili's eyes. The brown orbs held nothing but curiousity. Her heart throbbed beneath her shirt and her cheeks flushed. The group shot her confused looks but nodded all the same. Lark took a deep breath then began.

"In another part of Middle-Earth where no living mortal can go, is the kingdom of the Valar. They are beings of such grace and magick that mortals are never able to see them. The Valar have a Great Council, much like the White but, it's a great power which creates ALL the laws and rules that mortals and Valar, alike, have to follow. One of these rules, is that the Valar can never conceive. They hold too much duty and responsibilty and raising a child cannot be done. So instead of having their own children, some created servants. Maiar...these creatures are blessed with extraordinary gifts, many are great wizards..."

She looked to Gandalf.

"...some serve the sea and the sky. Majority of the Maiar dwelled within the kingdom. Never leaving it for they loved their creators too much to abandon them. There were some who left. Five...of the greatest Maiar left the kingdom. The Istari. The Valar were fine with this and so life continued...until a young couple broke the rule. Two Valar, a smith and a tamer, both in love. They loved each other so much that when the tamer told her husband that she'd conceived, he simply laughed and kissed her. The Council were furious with this news and told the young Valar to give up her baby. When she refused as she said it was too late, they told her that she could have two years with the child then she must send it away. The babe would be forever exiled, never to return home. Heart-broken, the couple awaited for the birth. The smith set about creating a carer for the babe for two years was a brief time. The carer was then sent to live upon Middle-Earth unaware to his duty. Then the baby was born. A wee girl. Blonde hair like her father and blue eyes that shone like his too. Her father had her built like his own race, that he had made; the dwarves...the mother then blessed her with a precious gift. The ability to shift into animals and the love of nature around her. The day came where they babe had to go. Her father was at an utter loss for words and so never said goodbye. Her mother carried her down to the dwarf-carer and told him of his job. The dwarf had suffered a great loss of his home; Erebor, and gladly accepted the baby. The Valar then left him and wept for her beloved daughter. He raised her as his own and soon her heart longed for adventure. She spoke with her mother and the Valar denied. Angry at her family, the girl fled her home and discovered a company of dwarves. Learning all she could about them and growing to care for them. She has followed them up to this point and hopes that they will still accept her..."

Lark hadn't realised she was crying until Kili wraped an arm round her and held her close. He stroked her hair, telling her it was alright. The dwarves looked at her. They now realised how much she knew about them. Their creator, Mahal (Aüle) was her father and he had been forced to give her up. It made them angry at the Valar for forcing this lovely (at times cheeky) girl out of her home. Bofur spoke up.

"'course you're accepted lass! It'll be our pleasure tae 'ave you with us! Yer young and noone should be homeless at that age! Yer carer must be a fine man"

Lark wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve and smiled at him.

"Thanks...I noticed that you were very kind to my adopted father and I want to thank you for it!"

Kili looked down at her. He had let her go but, an arm still remained draped over her shoulder.

"What's his name?"

"Haum...he has, more or less, been my rock for the seventy two years i've been here and I don't know what i'd do without him."

Haum...the old dwarf who'd been talking to them in Rivendell! Ofcourse, there were traits about Lark that reminded Kili of the old dwarf. He remembered him saying about how his 'little swift' was the light of his life. Lark truly was a light. She shone bright every time she smiled and it made Kili's blood boil at the thought of anyone wanting to stop her from living and having a life. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Beorn walked into the room again. He had been eavesdropping into the story and now faced the company.

"There are rooms prepared and, once you're ready, dinner will be on the table."

The company started to file out. Everyone gave Lark a nod or a hug or some kind of gesture of thanks or kindness. Then she got up, instantly noticing the lack of warmth that had been Kili, she shivered. Wiping her eyes, she headed after a sheep it led her to a large room and she closed the door. They'd heard her out and had accepted her for what she was...but had they...they could've been pitying her. Lark's head was still swirling with thoughts when she drifted to sleep.

**Okay my LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR! I now officially hate my Valar Council for chucking Lark out! :( Wasn't Kili so sweet (and Bofur too)? He definetely was a shoulder to cry on! Next chapter is a day into their visit at Beorn's and the skin-changer is curious about what animals Lark can shift into! :) EXCITING! we've also got some singing and dancing! Look out for my next instalment! :) PLEASE REVIEW! TTFN **


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYA GUYS! Hope ya missed me cause I missed my lovely readers! I've started another story with the aid of my friend. It's called Secrets, always Secrets and I hope you'll read it after this chapter! EVERYBODIES reviews have been soooooo helpful and I really appreciate the advice! AND I NOW HAVE A STORY DEDICATED TO ME SO THANKS DwarvenWarrior for writing Gang of Thorin-Modern Times (read it if you haven't already!) Okay enough of my jabbering here's the next instalment!**

**DISCALIMER-you know...I've said it too many times now I'm sure you've got the idea! :D**

**Lightheaded Combat**

Lark awoke early the next morning. She had shifted in her sleep and now she stretched her cat-legs and jumped off the bed. She gave herself a shake before padding out of the room. Her ears were alert of Beorn and Gandalf's talk before she even reached the room. They hushed when they saw the tabby cat saunter in.

"G'morning lass!"

She went up to the large man and allowed him to stroke her. Then she jumped onto the table and began to eat the scraps, from what the dwarves had left behind that night. Gandalf shook his head at her manners but didn't speak. Lark felt Beorn's eyes on her and so she jumped of the table and shifted in her natural self.

"Anything the matter Mr Beorn?"

"Nah lass! I was just wondering what other animals ye can change in te!"

Lark thought to herself for a minute. Which animals to show him? She felt compelled to ask...

"What would you like to see?"

"All that ye got! Take a walk with me!"

She followed Beorn out into the early morning, fully aware of the cheesy grin Gandalf wore on his face as he followed. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as the bulky man grew into an even bulkier bear.

"WOW! Now THAT is impressive!"

_"Lass I will come at you several times and each time I want you wither defend or attack in a different form!"_

Lark nodded to the black bear and readied herself. His first attack was slow, deliberately slow. Lark rolled her eyes and changed into a hawk. She soared round the bear and shifted as she touched the ground.

_"Very nice my Lady! This time I won't be so easy!"_

_"Mr Beorn if you keep telling me how you'll attack I won't be surprised and you'll never see my talent!"_

_"Fine next time I won't tell you!"_

_"...EXCELLENT!"_

The bear grinned behind his fur and came at the small girl faster. Lark smiled as he swung his great paw only to have it swatted away by her own. A lion this time. Her tawny coat shone as the sun began to rise. They attacked and defended several times before Beorn made a request.

_"Try a bear!"_

_"...um..ok!"_

Lark had never tried such a BIG animal before. She crouched low and felt her body expand to nearly five times its usual height. Her paws were huge and all her senses had heightened. She lunged for the black bear, still triple her in height. Beorn growled and blocked her attack. The two grappled at each other before Lark saw her chance. Using a large back paw, she kicked Beorn under his shoulder and winded him. The large bear stagger back only to have the sandy-coated female stand over him triumphantly.

_"I take it I win..."_

_"Well played lass..well played!"_

_"...goblins!"_

Beorn sniffed the air. Sure enough, a goblin pack lurked not far. A few miles at most. He growled at the wizard. Gandalf jumped out his nap and nodded to the bears. He then went and climbed on Beorn's back. Lark shifted back and watched the two.

"Stay here Lark! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"But!"

"NO buts STAY HERE!"

With that the bear and the wizard disappeared and Lark was ushered into the by a couple of dogs...she soon forgot about the two as the day went on...

Kili opened his eyes, lazily. It was afternoon and he had had a good night's rest and was feeling safe and happy. Climbing out of the bed he realised the absence of his brother. Flinging on his clothes he dashed out of the room and ran down the stairs. He was just about to enter Beorn's great living room when he heard the sound of laughter. He peeked through the door.

Lark was sitting in a large armchair watching as Bofur and Bifur re-enacted their encounter with the Goblin King, the others were there too but, Kili only watched Lark. The two were causing the girl to laugh like a fool and Kili smiled. She really did have the sweetest laugh. He pushed the door open and tiptoed over to the chair and sat down on the arm, so not to interrupt the budding actors. Lark, firmly aware of Kili next to her, leaned her head on his leg. He smiled inwardly at her touch...then he shook himself so not to let her notice his rapidly warming body.

The two cousins soon finished their performance and Lark was able to catch her breath. It was just as well because Bofur then pulled out his pipe and began to play. Kili shot a quick glare at his brother when Fili pulled Lark up for a dance. His quick spins caused her loose hair to fly around, like spinning pieces of gold. How he longed to hold her close as Fili did.

The blonde dwarf spun Lark again before she flew into the hands of Dwalin. The gruff dwarf took pleasure in spinning her around a great many times causing Lark to feel dizzy. She giggled as she was passed to Balin. He was slightly more gentle with her and she was able to get her head straight before moving on to the next in line. Kili watched and waited for his turn, Ori spun her round and carefully passed into his arms. Lark, red-faced, blushed even more at the contact. Kili grinned widely as he spun her round, her back against his stomach and his arms round her waist. She screamed as he got faster and the both of them laughed. They soon got dizzy and fell to the ground still laughing. The dwarves sat and watched them, anyone would think the two young people a couple. Bofur finished his tune and winked at his brother. Bombur nodded to Ori and the little dwarf rolled his eyes before pulling otu his book and writing...

KILI TO ASK LARK TO COURT HIM-BETS

**OKAY...how was it? I would've LOVED to have been Lark in this chapter! Sounds like soo much fun dancing with the dwarves! What did you make of Bofur and Bifur? I can just imagine them pretending to be the Goblin King and co. :D ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE ETC. THANKS wait for my next instalment! TTFN**


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY Everbody chapter 16! WOOHOO! The bets are being placed and poor Kili and Lark are COMPLETELY oblivious to it! :D Thanks everyone who's following and reviewing! It's really nice reading all your comments! Right I hope you enjoy this update and REVIEW it! (I really want to read more of what you have to say!) Okay please read!**

**DISCLAIMER-You all know what i'm gonna say!**

**Goodbye Beorn!**

Lark opened her eyes. Something smelt good and she was determined to have some of it before the dwarves did! Flinging on her shirt, trousers, jacket and gloves; Lark ran out her room and jumped down the stairs...she wasn't paying attention when she clattered into the mop of brown hair.

"OOF!"

Lark, basically, tackled Kili to the floor. Shaking her head, Lark looked down on the dwarf. He was laughing (whilst trying to catch his breath) and Lark felt herself giggling.

"Well g'morning to you too!"

"haha..sorry Kili! I was in a bit of a hurry!"

"A bit!"

"..Okay I was following the smell of food! is it a crime?"

Kili smiled...they were still on the floor (at the bottom of Beorn's stairs) and the scent of cinnamon floated towards them. It was a good smell! Lark sprung to her feet and pulled Kili up. A rush of heat shot through her as their hands touched. Her cheeks reddened and her thoughts trailed from the food to the afternoon before. When Kili had held her in his arms. Kili nudged her playfully.

"I see what you mean! That is a GOOD smell!...last one there doesn't eat!"

He sped of at a run down Beorn's hallway. Lark was quick on his heels. They shouted their apologies when they nearly ran over Bilbo. Poor hobbit! She was still a few paces behind Kili, feeling feathers sprout, Lark jumped. Kili's mouth opened when the owl flew over his head. She swooped into Beorn's kitchen and shifted. Kili jogged in panting, fully aware of Bofur, Bombur and Fili's eyes on them.

"Well then Kili, I hope you'll enjoy the wait till lunch!"

"You cheated!"

"I...improvised!"

The two started laughing and settled themselves at the table, ladelling food onto their plates. The others stared at the young pair. They were so alike, so young and care-free. Kili and Lark looked up from their plates, food crammed in their mouths. What was everybody staring at? They spoke in sync.

"What?!"

Fili smiled and continued to eat. Bofur and Bombur shared amused looks. They were meant for each other. Lark smiled when Kili elbowed her lightly. She elbowed him back harder. He grinned. They continued at this game until food was flying all over the skin-changer's kitchen and most of the dwarves awoke to the sound of Bombur's shouts.

"SO MUCH FOOD WASTED! SO MUCH FOOD!"

…...

Kili looked up from his carving. Lark was talking with Beorn, Gandalf and Thorin. They were leaving soon and she was telling them of her plan for their route. The afternoon sun made her hair shine like liquid gold and her eyes sparkled in the light. Kili felt his heart flutter beneath his chest. Fili glanced over at his brother, staring at Lark again. The brunette, sensing eyes on him, turned back to his poorly made carving. Lark finished her piece with the men and went to sit next to Bilbo. The hobbit was fiddling with the dagger on his belt. Lark pulled off one of her fingerless, leather gloves and began shifting her hand into a variety of paws. Bilbo noticed that the girl kept on stealing glances at the youngest Durin heir. Young love was a wonderful thing!

"We move out within the hour! Master Beorn is lending us some ponies and we'll use them to reach the wood. Then Lark will lead us through it!"

Lark felt the company's eyes and the sudden weight, of responsibility was on her shoulders. She nodded before getting up and going over to Kili. Plonking herself next to him, she sighed. He looked from his carving to speak to her.

"You'll do fine!"

"From what i've heard the Greenwood has changed completely! I'm afraid i'll lead you all to your deaths!"

"Hey, you WILL do fine!...if you lead anyone to their death, make it Fili! He's been acting funny the past few days!"

Lark nodded. It was true, most of the company had been acting weird lately. She shifted into a cat and curled up next to Kili. The dwarf felt himself stroking her instantly. She purred loudly before dozing off. Kili noticed a few of the company look over to Ori...the young dwarf would sigh before scribbling in his sketch book! Kili felt compelled to steal it later and find out what they were up too! He was pulled from his thoughts when Lark snuggled into his side. He smoothed the cat's fur and tickled behind her ears. Then he turned his attention to the wood once more, unaware of the looks the company threw at them.

Ori grumbled to himself when Fili came up to him. The blonde dwarf pulled the sketch book from him and examined the page. He then took the pen from Ori and scribbled something down. The other dwarf was about to protest when Fili put a finger to his lips and gestured across the clearing. Ori moved his gaze to Kili and Lark. They were a sweet sight! Fili passed the book back to Ori and then left to help Dwalin collect the packs. Ori looked down to what Fili had written.

KILI TO ASK LARK TO COURT HIM-BETS

FILI- 1 BAG OF GOLD (will ask in Mirkwood)

DWALIN-1 BAG OF GOLD (will ask before Mirkwood)

BILBO-'I WILL NOT TAKE PART IN STUPID DWARVEN BETS!'

**SOOOOOO...what did ya think?Good? Not good? Next chapter they've left Beorn's and are on the move. More bets are placed and Kili trys to sneak a peek in the book! (even thorin makes a bet!) Anyway please review and I hope you'll continue reading! wait for the next instalment! TTFN**


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! It's been a bit (well a lot) hectic and this part of the story is very slow...getting to Mirkwood is really boring :( Anyway I thank my new followers and I hope that I'll have some more reviews any time soon! Please enjoy...**

**On the road again**

The wood drew nearer every second and lark felt the weight on her shoulders increase. It was up to her to lead them safely through Mirkwood. If she failed then the quest was lost. She jumped from her pony and shifted into a fox before running ahead. She needed some time alone.

"Where is she off to?"

Gandalf sighed. It was a lot of pressure, on one so young. He turned to the young prince. Kili looked at the wizard, his eyes full of concern and longing.

"Do not fret, Lark merely seeks some solitude before being entrusted with all of your lives...she will return soon enough!"

Kili nodded. He had watched as Lark had grown more and more tense and he didn't like it. She was smiling less; this caused him to worry even more. Fili, too, had noticed the change in lark and knew what it was doing to his brother. They had to do something quick before the two slumped into miserable figures...not long after they had set up camp, Lark returned.

"Sorry, I needed to scout ahead for any danger..."

Her eyes were red. She had been crying and the dwarves didn't believe her. Lark was stressed and needed to relax. She slumped next to Fili and stared into the fire. The blonde prince stared at her...hoping his brother would do something but, Kili was avoiding Lark's gaze. Kili was busy looking at Ori. The young scribe was sat with his book and was receiving nods or gestures from, almost, every dwarf in the camp. The young dwarf immediately stuffed the book in his pack when Kili went up to him.

"Ori, what are you writing?"

"N...nothing Ki..Kili."

He was a bad liar but, Kili didn't want to push him. He was tired and worried about Lark so he went to the fire and sat down. The girl was glaring hard at the flames, her body rigid and tense. His brother nodded at her and Kili shook his head. He didn't know what to do? Lark sighed and massaged her temples and that's when Kili got an idea. He moved next to her, pulled her onto his lap, and, slowly, rubbed her neck.

"Kili what are you..?"

"I'm getting rid of this tenseness!"

She sighed into his touch, his warming hands soothed her neck. Her eyes rolled back as he moved onto her shoulders. Kili was glad when he felt her muscles relax beneath his fingers. He had been afraid of being to forward and that she'd think he was trying to move on her. At that thought, Kili felt the urge to hold her close to him. He wanted her in his arms and never let her go. She felt so good beneath his hands and he never wanted the fire that she'd ignited within him to be extinguished...Lark purred and moved away.

"You're hands are MAGIC!"

Kili pushed away his longing and released his breath. She looked so beautiful in the firelight and that only increased his feelings. Lark was his friend and he didn't want to ruin their relationship with his silly fantasies.

"Glad I could help!"

She smiled at him and he blushed. It made him feel good; HE had been the one to bring back that wonderful smile.

"You have Kili, more than you know!"

It was true, he had taken away all stress she had previously felt. His soothing touch had made her mind wander...she was now prepared to protect HIM and the others. Her heart raged beneath her chest and she tried to ignore what it was saying. He was her firend. He would never want someone like her, but that could never stop their friendship. Lark yawned, she was lacking sleep. Kili smiled as she stretched and he watched as her body moved; craving to touch it again.

"Thanks again Kili...night!"

Planting a light kiss on his cheek, Lark went over to her bedroll and lay down. Sleep engulfed her quickly and she wasn't able to see Kili stroking where she had kissed him.

_SHE KISSED ME (well sort of) BUT SHE STILL...!_

His emotions went into a whir. Her lips had been so smooth against his skin, gently brushing against his "beard". Kili beamed, maybe she did like him. Maybe it was possible...he glanced over to where she lay. He smiled as he watched Lark's body rise and fall with heavy breaths. Maybe...just maybe. Kili walked over and lay down by his brother, ignoring the weird grin on Fili's face he drifted to sleep...his thoughts filled with Lark. Ori sighed as Bofur and Oin came up to him...once again he was forced to write.

KILI TO ASK LARK TO COURT HIM-BETS

FILI- 1 BAG OF GOLD (will ask in Mirkwood)

DWALIN-1 BAG OF GOLD (will ask before Mirkwood)

BILBO-'I WILL NOT TAKE PART IN STUPID DWARVEN BETS!'

OIN-1 AND A HALF BAGS (she'll ask him)

GLOIN-3 BAGS (he won't have the guts to ask and she'll have to kiss him)

BIFUR-...he something in Khuzd Dhul

BOFUR-(laughs) he said a bag of gold that he'll just kiss her and the same for me!

DORI-1 BAG OF GOLD AND 1 OF SILVER (he'll just ask her when he asks her)

NORI-2 BAGS OF GOLD (he'll ask her soon)

**Okaydokey there it is! I am really sorry for the long delay, it won't happen again! (I hope) Anyhoo please review and next time we're going IN to Mirkwood and the bets will be complete! YAY! Till next time...TTFN!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay here is the next instalment to my story! I'm so glad people are following and favouriting (is that even a word?) it! Makes me feel happy! Well we're heading into Mirkwood! (YAY) this should (hopefully) expand over four chapters maybe five or three...just depends! So please read and review!**

**Mysteries in Mirkwood**

"Three days! We've been walking through this bloody forest for three days!"

Lark growled under her breath. Gloin wasn't the only one who was beginning to hate Mirkwood. The air was stale, the forest; rotten, eyes watched from every angle. Lark was on edge, the sooner they found the enchanted stream, the better. Kili saw Lark's shoulder tense at every sound and movement. The gloom of the forest was unnerving and it upset him to see her so worried. Picking up his pace, he walked alongside her.

"You ok?"

Her blue gaze fell on him. He was thankful for the gloom as it hid his flushed cheeks. Even in her worst states, she mesmerized him.

"Yeah, just anxious to get outta here as soon as..."

She sighed and Kili slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Lark was thankful of his reassurance...Kili always found a way to calm her down. As he held her hand, she forgot the millions of eyes watching them and relished his touch. They walked, hand-in-hand until a faint light could be seen and the sound of water could be heard. Lark released Kili's hand before shifting. Now a fox, she sniffed the water and turned to Thorin.

"_It smells foul and unatural, definetely the enchanted river. We must be EXTRA careful!"_

He nodded at her and Lark shifted into a sparrow and flew to the other side. Spotting the moored boat, she went over to it. She cut the rope before shoving it towards the dwarves. They pulled against the shore and the first load boarded the vessel. Lark watched the boat wobble as Thorin stepped in.

"Careful! The boat is very unstable!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

She rolled her eyes...anymore grumbling from Gloin and SHE WOULD SHAVE HIS BEARD! Three boatloads later and nearly all of them were across...Lark jerked her head up...a deer was approaching them; FAST! She could smell it and feel it but not see it. She nudged Kili's arm.

"What?"

"There's a deer heading our way...get your bow ready!"

He pulled it out and nocked an arrow. Even though he couldn't see anything; he trusted Lark. Dwalin was helping Bombur out when the deer came crashing through the shrubs. It was headed for the other bank. Lark tackled Dwalin to the ground but the deer caused Bombur to stumble and fall into the river. Bofur cried out in horror...

"BOMBUR! He cannae swim!"

The fat dwarf flayed about, constantly going under the water. Lark sprung to her feet and ran alongside the river. She spotted a, low hanging, branch hanging above the river. Shifting into the largest snake, she could think of, Lark slid along the branch and dangled herself at Bombur. The fat dwarf grabbed her long body and clung. Lark was shocked by the sudden force and nearly lost her grip, she locked eyes with Kili and screamed into his head.

"_HELP! He's far too heavy!"_

Kili ran, closely followed by Fili and Bofur, up to the branch. Reluctantly he grabbed the snake's head. Lark hissed in pain; her muscles were aching under Bombur's weight. Kili kept a firm hold of the dark green scales and started to pull her up. Fili and Bofur grabbed Bombur, as he rose from the water, and pulled him to the shore. Lark heaved a sigh and let Kili lift her down. She was exhausted and felt her eyes droop. She shifted back and lent against Kili. Bombur lay on the shore; a smile on his face, fast asleep.

"Great! Now we've gotta lug 'im about as well!"

Lark turned round to Gloin. That was the final straw. She took a step towards him; ignoring the drowsiness clouding around her mind.

"Gloin just SHUT UP! If you've got nothing good to say then say nothing!"

The dwarf gawked at her. Lark took a step back before stumbling. She then realised what was wrong, some of the enchanted water had soaked her. A pair of hands caught her as she fell...Kili looked down at Lark. She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"LARK! Lark look at me! Don't close those eyes, just look at me!"

Unable to speak, Lark used her mind to speak to him.

"_Kili...keep them on the path! Don't let them stray from it!"_

He nodded at her. Lark sighed and then her eyelids closed. Sleep had taken hold. Thorin growled about the deer and the dwarves went to lift Bombur. Kili, gently, lifted Lark up. He turned to Thorin.

"I'll carry her...at least until she wakes!"

Thorin nodded at his nephew before turning his back. This would slow them down greatly. Lark's head rested against Kili's chest, her breath warmed him inside. She was light and looked peaceful. Kili walked behind the four, carrying Bombur. He just hoped they'd wake soon, though he relished holding Lark close to him...they carried on through the dark.

**Okay likey no likey? Please review! I am so sorry for the long wait but i'm on my hols so there will be LONG delays between updates! Okay i'll try to update soon OK! Please favourite and review! TTFN**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay okay please don't kill me! I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry but, I was on holiday...can you blame me? I've been brainstorming on the ending and I want to know your thoughts...**

**SHOULD I FOLLOW THE BOOK OR SHOULD I TWIST IT?**

**Please send reviews and give me your thoughts. I have a vague I idea of what I MIGHT do but it's not official. Okay I'll leave you to read...**

**Troubled Dreams and Tattered Webs**

_She was in a forest...lights were dotted in front of her leading her towards something. What was it? Lark skipped as she trailed after the lights, their tiny flames dancing about. She continued on and behold; in front of her was a clearing. Blurred figures moved about and she called for them. They could not see her, they couldn't hear her. Lark's eyes darted about and focused on the only clear thing; an elven king. His crown was made from splendid leaves and his fair hair glittered in the firelight. Lark held her breath as he turned to look at her..._

Kili watched as she murmured in her sleep. Another week had gone by and still they had not woken. Their rations were short and soon they would be starving. He gazed at her, her face, relaxed, as she slept. Then her brow creased and her body tensed.

_The elf glared at her and soon the fires were extinguished. She was alone in the darkness. Lark was frozen with fear. Why had he done that? Weren't elves supposed to be kind? _

_"Click click click click!"_

_Something was coming towards her. Her legs betrayed her and refused to move. Large, yellow, bulbous eyes gleamed in the dark. Lark snapped her head round. The clicking was coming from all around her. She put her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise. Something hairy brushed against her. She flinched. Again it brushed her. Then another and another. She screamed for help but, none came. Eight hairy legs enveloped around her and the large spider drew back its pincers AND..._

She was screaming and tears trickled down from her closed eyes. Kili and Bifur were pinning her down to stop her from hurting herself. What was happening in her head? Kili covered her mouth to muffle her screams. The company looked worried as the girl writhed on the floor. The brunette prince grabbed her arms and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. Her face was against his chest, to silence the screams and she struggled against his hold. Kili leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, it was too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Shhh Lark...it's alright. I'm here, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you I would never let anything bad happen to you. Please Lark stop crying, please. I will always protect you so please don't be scared cause I'm not going to let ANYTHING hurt you."

As he held her, it started to rain.

_A voice surrounded her. It was a voice she knew. The spider flinched as the voice spoke. It removed itself from Lark, leaving her lying in the clearing. Lark closed her eyes and listened to the comforting words. They were full of such love, such care. The person whom the voice belonged had touched her heart...her mind worked to figure out who the voice was. As she thought the kind words, the voice provided, warmed her body. They filled her with such hope that she knew that this person would always protect her. Lark started to remember and the voice begun to get stonger. The clearing started to fade..._

He was soaked through but, he didn't care. Lark had stopped struggling and her breathing had eased. Kili lessened his grip on her. The company jumped in surprise when Bombur rolled over and started to groan. Kili begun to laugh when he heard the fat dwarf's first words since he'd collapsed.

"I'm hungry, have we got any food?"

He hadn't noticed a pair of eyes below him flutter open. The blue orbs were cloudy with sleep but she remembered. Kili's laughing ceased when a hand slipped into his own and a soft voice whispered.

"Thank you!"

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...what do ya think? Was it good? The real spiders will be in the next chapter but some of the event that happened to Lark will, possibly, be repeated! Again I'm sorry for the long delay but holidays are holidays! Please review! TTFN**


	20. Chapter 20

**i am so sorry but i had to delete my other story, i had lost all interest and inspiration for it. sorry but that's life! i have other ideas but i won't publish them until i've finished this which i will continue as soon as!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HI AGAIN EVERYBODY! I am very glad that I haven't had any complaints about me deleting my other story! I don't think I will be restarting it again as I've lost all train of thought for it! :( Ahhh well...just means you'll have to love this one even more! Kay here is the next instalment!...PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Repeated Fears**

Lark lay nestled in Kili's arms as he updated her on what had happened since she'd collapsed. She was stunned that she had been unconscious for a week. Though, now she thought about it, her stomach felt hollow but, so did everyones. An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair. Neither of them commented on their closeness; Kili was embarrassed and was afraid of what Lark may say. Lark was just savouring the feeling of Kili's arms around her. They were so caught up in their thoughts that they both jumped when Bombur jumped up and stated.

"Look the lights from my dream! Let's go!"

With that he ran off the path and into the dark. Lark shot out of Kili's hold and shouted after him.

"BOMBUR! COME BACK!"

The fat dwarf ignored her and was soon lost. The company began grumbling and soon there was a massive debate on whether they should follow Bombur or not. Lark wasn't paying attention; her eyes were darting around. She was afraid that something was watching them. Her heart sank when she heard Thorin's decision.

"Right we'll follow after Bombur!"

A lump came into her throat as she lagged behind the group. She shifted into a wolf and padded lightly after them. Lights were dotted in front of them; leading the group towards something. They trailed after the lights, their tiny flames dancing about. She froze as the clearing lay in front of them. Bofur and Bifur ran forward as they heard Bombur's shouts. Lark looked about; her wolf eyes were adjusted to the dark and she could she the blurred shapes of the dwarves moving about the clearing. Then she heard the clicking. Kili heard it too; he froze where he stood and drew his sword. What was it? Large, yellow, bulbous eyes gleamed in the dark. The company didn't move. The clicking was coming from all around them. Lark crouched low to the ground as she saw the hairy shapes move towards them; a low growl in her throat.

"Kili what do you think that is?"

The voice of his brother was behind him. Kili could hear the fear that tainted his voice. His throat betrayed him and he couldn't answer. Then he felt his brother being torn away from him. Screams begun to echo around him and the company flew into a panic.

"FILI!"

There was no answer. He shouted for the others but the same thing answered him; silence. Something brushed against him. A hairy leg. A scream caught in his throat as more legs brushed against him. Then a low growling came from behind him. Lark had seen the spider approach Kili but she had been too busy fending one off Ori. Now that spider lay torn apart, still twitching, as she she stalked towards the one on Kili. Her teeth were bared and she let out a loud snarl. The spider turned and she spoke to it.

"You will NOT have him!"

The spider chuckled and stabbed it's pincer into Kili's stomach. He cried out and Lark's stomach twisted as if she was the one being hurt. The hairy beast tossed Kili aside as he fell under the poison and pounced at Lark. She latched her jaws onto one of it's legs and shook it about. The large claws of the spider lashed over her and she could feel the blood trickling through her fur but; IT WOULD NOT HAVE KILI! She wouldn't let it have him! A second spider saw the first struggling and ceased wrapping Dwalin and pounced on the raging wolf. Lark gasped as a pincer was stabbed into her leg and threw off both arachnids. She limped away from the clearing; whimpering in pain. She shifted back and lay under a tree. Tears threatened and she let them flow. She had failed Gandalf and the dwarves. Now she was going to die alone and the company was going to be eaten. KILI WAS GOING TO BE EATEN. She sniffed and glared at the floor.

"NO! I may've been bitten but I'll last longer than they will! I can still save them!"

She pulled herself up and limped back to the clearing. Twelve bundles lay in the far edges of the clearing and the spiders were arguing amongst themselves. She studied her enemy and thought hard. Lark crouched and thought of the spiders as er body shifted. Six more legs sprouted and large eyes grew and there she became a spider. She clicked her pincers and the group turned to look at her.

"Who's that?"

She scurried in and clicked her pincers. The largest spider came forward and eyed her. He barked at a smaller one.

"SHELOB! You recognise this one?!"

The smaller female came towards Lark and sniffed at her. She studied her wound and thought back to the spider who had helped her fend off the wolf. Obviously it was this female. What Shelob didn't know was that one had followed after Lark and was mysteriously slain.

"Yes this female helped fend off the wolf!"

Lark let out a silent breath; glad of the mistake. The spiders went back to their argument and she listened.

"Don't hang them too long! They're not as fat as they might be. Been feeding none too well of late, I should guess!"

She restrained the urge to hiss a the male.

"Kill 'em I say! Kill 'em now and hang 'em dead for a while!"

Lark tensed and glared at the large female. It's bloodlust disgusted her. A struggling bundle caught her eye. It was the largest by far and Lark knew who was inside-Bombur! A spider appraoched him; his large pincer drawn and ready for the kill. Lark drew out her pincer and...

"Old fat spider spinning in a tree! Old fat spider can't see me! Attercop! Attercop! Won't you stop you're spinning and look for me? Old Tomnoddy, all big body, Old Tomnoddy can't spy me! Attercop! Attercop! Down you drop! You'll never catch me up you're tree!"

Lark looked about for the source. A voice she knew well. A voice the dwarves had all doubted. A voice that belonged to one person in particular-Bilbo?!

**Okay spiders will continue in the next chapter! Along with some elves! I'm letting you all know that Legolas will not be in this as I will be using him in another story (my sequel). But Tauriel will be in it (NO KILI/TAURIEL) and instead of Legolas I will be MAKING UP another elf! Any comments or complaints please review and tell me! TTFN**


	22. Chapter 22

**RIGHT HERE WE GO WE ARE MEETING SOME ELVES AGAIN! YAY! THRANDUIL! (I'm sad to say that I'm sticking to the fact that Legolas will NOT feature in it because I thought it'd be weird in my sequel but I'm not revealing any more than that) Anyhoo! Please read and review this chapter! **

**Lazy Lob, Attercop**

Lark couldn't help but smile as she heard Bilbo's voice travel round the clearing. Then bile rose in her throat but, she couldn't run! She had to make sure that the spiders didn't touch her dwarves-that didn't stop the poison from affecting her. The hobbit sounded his position from just behind her.

"Lazy Lob and crazt Cob are weaving webs to wind me. I am far more sweet than other meat, but still they cannot find me! Here I am, naughty little fly; you are fat and lazy. You cannot trap me, though you try in your cobwebs crazy."

Small stones began flying at the spiders and they begun hissing and spitting in a rage. The largest one looked about him and ran off after the mysterious fly. The others followed him apart from two. Lark and the female called Shelob. Shelob looked to Lark.

"Now is my chance to get out of here! You tell them I've left and I will track you down and kill you!"

The female spider ran in the opposite to her kin and into the dark. Lark looked after her; a bit stunned. Obviously she had been planning her escape for ages and Lark only hoped that Shelob didn't become anything serious for anyone else. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the tip of a sword in her abdomen. Rolling her many eyes-she spoke to the hobbit.

"_Don't even think about it Bilbo!"_

Shifting back to her natural form, Lark heard the hobbit gasp. She pulled out her hunting knife and went over to the dwarves. Then she felt Bilbo next to her, he was visible again and Lark made a mental note to ask him how he did it. Lark cut at the sticky webbing and revealed a very grumpy looking Dwalin. He groaned something about her taking her time and Lark rolled her eyes. She moved onto the next bundle-it was Kili. His brown hair was matted down with webs and he looked very pale. Lark pulled him up and he groaned.

"Thanks!"

"Don't thank me! Thank Bilbo!"

She quickly went and helped the others. Kili watched as Lark helped Bombur up. She was really pale and he couldn't see the liquid staining her trouser leg from where she was stabbed by the spider. Once she had helped the fat dwarf up she made her way back to Kili. The poison nearly had hold of her and her legs gave way. Kili caught her in his arms.

"LARK?!"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

Bilbo silenced them with a wave of his hand. Clicking was approaching the group and Bilbo turned to them.

"I'm going to disappear! Try not to get caught again!"

With that the hobbit vanished. Kili's mouth dropped as did many of the others. Balin ordered them to run in the opposite direction. Lark tried to stand but her knees buckled. Kili caught her round her waist.

"Kili I don't need any help!"

He shook his head and scooped her up bridal style before following after the others. They ran for what seemed like forever before Balin held up a hand.

"We'll stop here!"

They all collapsed on the ground and Lark shuffled out of Kili's iron grip. She crawled a little way away from the group and vomited. They were arguing amonst themselves (for now they had JUST noticed Thorin's absence) and didn't notice her struggle. She knew that it wouldn't be long before the poison took hold fully. Then the dwarves went silent and Lark felt something prick her back.

"Don't think I won't kill you!"

She turned around to look at the company. They were surrounded by wood-elves- all at arrow-point. Lark looked up to the elf aiming him arrow at her. He had long, dark hair and pale green eyes. Lark recognised him immediately.

"Arandur?!"

The elf blinked in surprise. Why wouldn't he? He hadn't seen Lark in over fifty years and now here she was; in front of him with a group of dwarves! He lowered his bow and told his men to do so as well. A fiery red-headed elf argued back. She came up to him.

"We have to take them to the King!"

"Yes I know that but she is my friend!"

"You're friend?!"

"Tauriel I'll explain later! Just blind fold the dwarves and..."

"LARK?!"

Arandur looked to see the young dwarf catch the girl as she collapsed. The elf was on his knees and felt her forehead. She was burning up! Slowly, he rolled up her bloody trouser leg. He noticed that the brown eyed dwarf glared at him the entire time. Lark's leg had swollen a great deal and greeny yellow pus seeped from the spider wound. Arandur hissed through his teeth.

"She's been poisoned! We have to get her to the healers now!"

He scooped up the petite girl, much to Kili's dismay, and held her bridal style. Kili watched as the elf turned to the red-head.

"Blind fold them and bind their hands! We have to be as quick as possible!"

Naturally the dwarves protested but a quick shout from Balin was enough to silence them.

"If we don't go then she'll die!"

That shut them up. So (begrudginly) the held up their hands in surrender. Arandur nodded and began leading the way. They were under the hold of the elves-NOT what they were wanting. Everything went black and, in Kili's mind, the only thought was Lark.

**RIIIIIIIGGGHHHTT! Good, bad? You tell me! Please review and don't hate me for erasing Legolas from this but, I need him for something else! ANYWAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! TTFN**


	23. Chapter 23

**I meant to say this in the last chapter but this chapter is going to be a flashback on how Arandur and Lark met. (NO ROMANTIC INTENTIONS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM) I hope that you'll like it and I really would LOVE some more reviews. Next chapter will bring back the dwarves and we'll FINALLY meet Thranduil but Lark probably won't be in it...:( ah well...I'm going for a few days so don't expect any updates and I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late...ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Old Friends**

_The dark-haired elf sighed as he checked his snares; nothing. He didn't like this part of the Greenwood. There was nothing to hunt here, either that or something was hiding everything from him. A twig snapped and the elf spun round. He couldn't see anything...but he felt watched._

"_Tekina where are you?"_

_The small, blonde looked round for the finch. The sneaky little thing had requested hide and seek, now she couldn't find her. A chirp came from behind her; the little bird thought she could hide._

"_FOUND YOU!"_

_The finch fluttered and nuzzled her face. This was so much better than listening to Radagast's lecture on mushrooms. The girl put a finger to her lips and silenced the finch. _

"_Shhh Tekina..."_

_She opened her ears...a wolf not far from her but, that was not what she had heard. It was the heavy breathing of what the wolf was hunting. It was almost human. She shifted into a lynx and went to investigate. Tekina chirrping down her ear, warning her. The lynx growled and the bird was quiet._

_He felt his breath hitch when he saw the grey beast. It was snarling at him, it's teeth bared for the kill. Stumbling back, he tried to get his bow but, he ended up falling on it; snapping it in two. His foot suddenly felt a tightening sensation; it had got caught in the snare. Green eyes widened as the wolf crouched low; ready to pounce. Then a small lynx jumped from the bushes and tackled to wolf to the ground. _

"_Oh __Aüle_ _help me!"_

_The snare tightened round his ankle as he backed against the tree. The elf was feeling light-headed and the last thing he saw before he passed out was the lynx sending the wolf running._

_..._

"_Tekina shh...you'll wake it!"_

_His green eyes flicked open...he was lying in the same place but, his foot had been freed of the snare. As he begun to focus; he noticed the wide pair of blue eyes watching him. A small girl sat staring; a finch perched on her shoulder. He sat up and the girl jumped back. She spoke harshly at the bird._

"_Now you done it! You woke it up!"_

_She turned her glare from the bird and her gaze softened and filled with curiousity when it landed on him._

"_What are you?"_

_He blinked at her in surprise. Hadn't she seen an elf before?_

"_I'm an elf..."_

"_An elf? Wow, I've never met an elf!" _

_He smiled at her and she at him. She looked about nineteen, much like his niece back home. He wondered where she'd come from..._

"_Where did you come from if I may ask?"_

"_Oh! I was playing with Tekina..."_

_She gestured to the finch._

"_And then I heard your breathing and came and stopped Old Grey from eating you!"_

_She smiled widely, obviously proud of what she'd done._

"_Who's Old Grey? And you couldn't have because it was a lynx that attacked the wolf..."_

_He was silenced when she glared at him. The girl stood up and, right before his eyes, turned into a lynx, then to a horse and then back to a girl. He was wide-eyed and open mouthed when she sat down._

"_Old Grey is that grumpy old wolf! He has never been very good at hunting but me and my Ada give him left over scraps sometmes! So does Radagast, after I convinced him!"_

"_Radagast? As in Radagast the Brown!"_

_She nodded._

"_Yep! He teaches me about the forest! He also watches me for my mother, she is such a worrier!"_

_The two fell into an uncomfortable silence and time seemed to slow. The girl shuffled impatiently; waiting for something to happen._

"_What is your name?"_

_He looked at her. Her eyes were filled with genuine curiousity._

"_Arandur...what about you?"_

"_Larka but I prefer Lark!"_

_He nodded and the silence fell again...it wasn't as long as the first._

"_How old are you Arandur?"_

"_Very old."_

"_Yes, but HOW old is very old?"_

_He chuckled._

"_I'm over 500 and my wife was over 300..."_

"_Wow! That's old! I'm 22!...What's your wife's name?"_

"_Terivial..."_

"_That's a lovely name!"_

"_Yes she was..."_

"_Was?"_

_She looked to the elf. His eyes clouded with tears and filled with pain. Lark closed her mouth and sat back. Obviously something terrible ad happened..._

"_Don't worry Lark, I'm alright...thank you by the way."_

_Lark looked up at Arandur, glad that he'd changed the subject._

"_You're welcome!"_

_There was silence once again._

_..._

Arandur smiled at the memory. Lark had saved his life that day and he was forever grateful. He remembered that after that third silence the girl had begun questoning him again. Lark's inquisitive nature had made him tell her his whole life story...then her adopted father had burst throught the trees, in a rampage. He chuckled, causing the girl in his arms to stir. Yes, Haum had been in a right fit when he found that his 'daughter' had been spending the day away from her lessons talking to an elf. In the end she had persuaded the dwarf to escort the elf home otherwise she'd do something drastic. Haum had explaind to him that it meant that she would attempt to set his beard alight. It had happened twice before and he'd only just managed to save it. The Lark in his arms stirred again...

"Kili..."

Kili? Who was this person? Perhaps it was the brunette dwarf...he passed the girl to a healer before making his way through the hallways of Thranduil's kingdom. He would help deal with the dwarves and then come back to Lark.

**Right was it good...too weird not good enough? Please review and tell me! Thranduil is in the next chapter! And there will be a talk between Kili and Arandur (Lark being the topic) in later chapters! Till then please review! TTFN**


	24. Chapter 24

**Right I know it's been a long time since I last updated-I APOLOGISE! Please forgive me! :) It's been a bit hectic lately-back to school etc etc! Anywho here's the latest instalment for y'all and I do hope you'll enjoy it! Please keep reviewing/favouritng/following it's much appreciated! Ok please READ!**

**The Elven King**

Kili felt his heart tighten as he saw the elf carry Lark away. Where he was taking her, he did not know and he feared he wouldn't see her face again. He remained next to his brother as the red-headed female lead them through a large door and into a throne room. His face lit up as he saw his uncle standing in the middle of the room. The she-elf led them to him and they encircled their king. They watched as Thorin's shoulders tensed and his gaze darkened. There before them, underneath a great set of antlers, on a throne of wood, sat the Elven King; Thranduil.

"We meet again Thorin son of Thrain!"

The dwarf bristled at him. The blonde elf king stood up and descended towards them. His crystal blue gaze swept over the group, taking in every detail. Thranduil paced round them and the company shifted closer together.

"I have no interest in your welcome _elf_!"

Thorin spat the word at him as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. It was Thranduil's turn to bristle. The dwarf was stubborn but he would break him.

"Where does your journey end?"

"That is no concern of yours! It has never been your concern of what befell us dwarves!"

Thranduil stepped closer to the dwarf king; his eyes hardened-showing no trace of the peaceful looking elf he was before. He stared long and hard at Thorin before turning his back.

"You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule..."

Even as he spoke the words, Thranduil knew them to be true. Thorin glared up at him. Even covered in mud, blood and cobwebs, he still look like the majestic king he had always been to Fili and Kili.

"I said it was no concern of yours elf scum!"

The elf smiled a little and turned his head to look at them from an angle.

"The quest to reclaim a homeland...and slay a dragon!"

His tone was mocking and Thorin had finally come to the end of his tether. He lunged for the elf king. Thranduil smirked and took a step back as his guards grabbed the raging dwarf...he had broken him...not completely but a little. It was enough, for now. Kili glared at the elf as they were led away. The company shouted abuse in both Westron and Khuzd-dhul and then the doors were closed and Thranduil was gone.

They were led into the dungeons, then more elves arrived and begun to separate the group. Also the dark-haired elf had returned. Kili struggled to remain with Fili...

"FEE!...Let me go!"

Fili punched an elf in the face and ran to Kili but another elf cut in his path and lifted the struggling prince over his shoulder.

"KILI!"

Kili felt his arms being pulled behind him as he struggled. He cried for his brother once more then he was thrown into a cell and the bars were in front of him. He retreated to the back corner and sobbed as he heard his brothers shouts for him. He sobbed for his uncle, his brother, the company and for Lark. For all he knew she could've died and that...he couldn't even think of a word for Thranduil, could be keeping it from them...from HIM! He curled up and kept on crying.

...

Arandur watched, partly in horror, as his kin dragged the dwarves apart. It disgusted him that they should be treated in such a way! If he was separated from his family like that...the thought made him feel physically sick.

"FEE!"

A dark-haired dwarf, with very little beard, was struggling against an elf. He seemed to be trying to reach the blonde who had just punched someone. The blonde shouted and Arandur's ears pricked up.

"KILI!"

Then the blonde was thrown into a cell, as was his brother. So this young dwarf was Kili. What connection did this dwarf, this prince have with Lark? Arandur watched as the elves dispersed before approaching the brunette's cell. The young boy was curled up on the floor, his shoulders were shaking. Obviously he was crying. Arandur tapped gently on the bars. The shaking stopped and two brown eyes, filled with both fear and hate, looked up at him. Arandur lowered himself to the floor and crossed his legs. Kili watched him curiously but, he did not speak. The elf let out a slow breath before asking the unexpected.

"What is your connection to Lark?"

All hate flew from Kili and his body froze.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO? WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? Please review I love reading and listening to your comments/tips/advice! Okay next chapter should be up soon! Until then TTFN! XX**


	25. Chapter 25

Okay i'm letting y'all know now that this AIN'T a chapter but merely a statement. I will be starting a new story VEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYY soon called 'So this is Middle-Earth?' it's going to be about two girls (fangirls called Daisy and Anne (based on myself and my friend)) who are killed in an accident and end up as ghosts in M.E...it iss going to show the TRUE reactions someone would have if this happened to them i.e NOT being okay-a lot of screaming OMG ect. Verbal abuse and some physical punches. Also there will a view on two ways a person may react-the over reactive in which there's a lot of shouting and hyperness and the nervous, jumpy kind in which there will be lots of tears and shyness! I would love your input on how the girls could die and what you think of the general idea. it will be a Kili/Oc and a Fili/OC...so please review and give ,e your thoughts BEFORE i start writing it!

THANKS ALL! CHEERY BYE TTFN!

Doodler100 XD


	26. Chapter 26

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA aren't I very quick with update? Are y'all proud of me for getting it done THIS quick? :) I want say a big HELLO to all ma new followers! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO there! I do hope you've read the ENTIRE thing (so far) and are enjoying it :D XD Anywho I want to thank DwarvenWarrior (a faithful and loyal follower/reviewer) for her opinion's on my soon to be written new story 'So this is Middle-Earth?' I haven't got round to starting it yet but an input from ALL of you would be much appreciated! Also I'm surprised that I haven't had that much critiscism...am I doing something good? Anyway please keep on reading/reviewing/following/favouriting etc etc! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

**In the Cells**

"Well what is your connection to her?"

Kili stared at the elf. How in the whole of Middle-Earth did he know Lark?! The green eyes continued to pore into his skull and he averted his gaze. Maybe this elf could tell him if she was alive...maybe he could pass a message onto her...

"We're friends, she was travelling with us..."

The elf blinked.

"That's unsual for her! She prefers to travel alone, or rather she chooses too!"

Kili looked up again. The elf looked fairly young, dark hair fell past his shoulders and there were a few braids woven through it, his pale green eyes studied Kili and he felt exposed. What was HIS connection to Lark? Kili felt a stab of jealousy flare through his body. What had he to be jealous of? That this elf knew Lark before him? That she might've shared a relationship with this elf and told noone? The elf chuckled.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Kili!"

"How do you know my name?!"

The elf smiled but didn't say how.

"I'm Arandur! Captain of the Woodland Gurd. I met Lark a long time ago when she saved my life. It is a debt I still have to repay her for..."

Kili cocked an eyebrow at him. What did the elf want?

"Kili...I can see what you feel for her! It was the same look when I first saw my wife!"

The jealousy that Kili melted away. So he wasn't in a previous relationship with Lark. Arandur chuckled. The look of relief on the dwarrf's face explained his feelings clearly but he needed to hear it from him.

"Is she alive?"

Arandur pulled himself from his thoughts to look at the young dwarf. He had checked on Lark before he had come to the cells. She had pulled through, just, and was now sleeping...he nodded at Kili. He heard the sigh of relief.

"I will tell her where you are..."

"Why?"

"As I said before Kili, I can see the look that you wear. You may not know it yet but your feelings for Lark go way beyond friendship...if I can be of any help in your stay..."

Kili snorted. Stay?! He was in a prison cell but, Arandur had told him that Lark was alive and that was enough to make him feel a little trust for the elf.

"As I was saying...if I can be of any help to you in talking to Lark then I will relay on your messages!"

Arandur stood and took a step closer to the bars. His gaze narrowed.

"I should warn you though...if you do do ANYTHING to hurt her! I will not hesitate to kill you! She may not be through blood but she is my kin through bond and I will not see her in pain!"

Kili looked at him hard.

"I would never do anything to hurt her!"

The shadow across his face vanished and he looked plainly at Kili. Yes, what he felt was true.

"I will let you know when she awakes..."

He turned to leave.

"How did you know my name? Noone spoke unless it was abuse or Khuzd-Dhul so how did..."

"She told me."

With that Arandur took his leave. Kili sat back on the floor; confused. Lark was alive but, unconscious so how could she...? And would Arandur talk to her for him?...Well he did call her his kin so he must mean his word when it came to her. Kili leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His head was swimming in thoughts, all of them a blur. All except the face of a certain young female who was currently sleeping three floors above him. The dwarf drifted into a dream-filled sleep. All thoughts on Lark.

…..

Tauriel watched the girl, who had saved her grandfather, as she slept. Her face was a ghostly white and her sandy, blonde hair lay matted against her head. The she-elf watched as her mouth muttered in a mixture of Sindarin, Westron and Khuzd-Dhul. She was surprised and confused that throughout the muttering; one word stayed the same. Kili.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH OoO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I decided that the next chapter would be a shared dream between the two! Nothing is going to happen...but it will start a twist their relationship! :D What did you think of Arandur and Kili's lil chat? GOOD or BAD? Really would like to know especially from you DwarvenWarrior as you seem to be my most loyal peep! ANYWHO TILL NEXT TIME MY DEAR READER BUDDIES (if any of you have read Miranda Hart's autobiographt you'll see that I haven't quite stolen her title for the reader :D) TTFN**


	27. Chapter 27

**HI AGAIN ALL! Well I was hoping for a few more reviews than *coughs* one! :( Ah well...I try as hard as I can! ANYWHO I am going to give all my new and old followers and favouriters (is that even a word?) a big hug! *death hugs all* as I've reached a followers count of 55 and a favouriters count of 35! :D I FEEL SO LOVED! Also I'm happy because my story has had over 15000 views! OVER 15000! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! XD :D XD ANYWAY please review/favourite/follow ETC ETC...now read!**

**Greenwoods**

Lark opened her eyes slowly. The mist was ligt around her and rays of lights broke through the canopy above her. Pushing herself up she looked about...

_NO! It can't be..._

She walked upto a tree and stroked the soft bark. Then she felt something familiar. Lark looked down the trunk and found something familiar. A small sigil was carved into the wood. It was her sigil! She had carved it into this tree when she was thirty seven...

_Oh my...I'm in the Greenwood! Thank Mahal I'm not in the real, poisoned wood!_

She walked through the trees, taking in everything. The dress she wore was a light shade of purple. It fell to her ankles and her bare feet were covered by the mist. Lark listened to the sound of the Greenwood and giggled. She broke off into a run, laughing all the way. Then she spotted a figure ahead and stopped. Hiding behind a large oak tree she peered at the person in front of her.

…..

Kili had woken leaning against a large tree. He had no idea where he was but it was a peaceful forest. Feeling for his pipe he pulled it out of his jacket. He filled it with tobacco and shrugged of the leather coat. He rolled up the sleeves of his blue tunic and lit his pipe. Kili took a long draw from the leaves. It added to his calmness. A twig snapped behind him and he jerked his head round.

….

IT WAS KILI?! Lark's jaw dropped and she took a step back. Her feelings for him now plagued her dreams too?! A twig snapped beneath her foot and she cursed quietly. Kili stood and took the pipe from his mouth. He stared at the oak tree.

"Hello?...Who's there?"

Lark turned her back to the tree and looked up. She prayed he wouldn't see her spying on him. Sha HAD been enjoying the way he looked without his jacket on and if he would just take off that shirt and she could...

"I can hear you breathing!..."

Lark clapped a hand over her mouth. Damn her imagination...especially when it came to Kili!

"Please I won't hurt you..."

She chuckled lightly at this remark. Stepping from behind the tree, she looked at her feet.

"I know you won't"

….

Kili stared at Lark. Her dress fitted perfectly over all her curves. It was the right colour and it matched her complection and eyes. Her hair was tied up loosely and it was the first time he got a good look at her face.

_Mahal she is so beautiful...doesn't she know HOW she affects me?!_

His heart twisted when he saw her cheeks flush. She was embarrassed for being caught watching him. He took a step towards her. Her eyes flicked up and met his. Oh how he had missed those eyes...Lark jumped when he pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I thought we'd lost you!"

She wrapped her arms around his back and sighed into his chest.

"I thought I would lose **you** too!"

Unaware of what she said, she relished the time she could take to learn and remember his scent. It was typical dwarven pipe tabacco and something else...she inhaled deeply...it was cinnamon. He smelled as good as he looked! Kili nuzzled his nose into her hair and held her tight. It felt like too short a time before they let go.

"So what's happened? Where are you?"

"Well we're all in cells in Thranduil's halls!"

….

Lark watched his eyes darken as he spoke of the elf. This dream-Kili seemed so much like the real one...HER Kili! She sat on the grass and sighed. It was her fault that the dwarves were locked up and she was uncapable of helping them...her fault! A wash of guilt swept over her and she curled up as tears flooded her eyes.

"I...I'm...so...sor...sorry!"

She felt Kili's eyes on her. She felt him sit next to her and pull her into his arms. She clutched the fabric of his shirt and wept into his chest. A soothing hand rubbed up and down her back whilst the other tangled itself in her hair.

"It's not your fault Lark! You did what you could!"

….

Her sad, blue eyes met his...they were clouded with tears making them look almost black. He pulled her closer and she curled up against him. Her head lay against his lap as he tried to calm her. Lark seemed so real...so alive...but he knew she wasn't HIS Lark...she was asleep somewhere in the palace above where he slept...

"Will you stay with me till I wake up?"

He looked down at her. She looked so afraid of losing him...the way a child looks when it's afraid of the dark. Kili felt his breath catch and he nodded. Lark smiled at him and sat up. She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. Then she kissed his cheek lightly. She blushed furiously and then leant her head on Kili's shoulder...he stayed with her until she vanished next to him...then he was alone...

"I'll always stay for you Lark..."

….

He opened his eyes groggily. The cell walls were about him and it was dark...no longer the forest that he and Lark had been in...no longer the peaceful quiet...but an eerie silence which was unnerving. Kili was glad of the dark though for it hid his blushing face, his giddy smile and the problem his trousers now faced...he couldn't wait for sleep again.

….

Tauriel watched as the girl rolled to face her. Her eyelids flickered open and she looked about her. Then she was alert...she shot up and stared at Tauriel. The elf had placed two firm hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. The blue eyes darted about wildly...Tauriel lifted the cup slowly to her lips. The girl drank slowly...but the draft took her to sleep within a few minutes. Soon she would be able to walk...then her grandfather could ask what he wanted to know.

**Okay I know it was a crappy ending but it's the best I came up with! I would like to thank ma friend AnneGotHeart (not a writer) for her idea for the shared dream! WHAT DID YOU MAKE OF IT?! good? or bad? *crosses fingers* please say good please say good! Anyway love to have more reviews than *coughs* one...until the next chapter TTFN!**


End file.
